


Dear Mama

by Takeya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Getting Together, Letters, M/M, Pining, Sass, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeya/pseuds/Takeya
Summary: Où Victor écrit des lettres à sa mère, laquelle représente cinquante pour cent de sa rationalité et de son self-control. [Traduction]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Mama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470039) by [Ferrero13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrero13/pseuds/Ferrero13). 



> Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas russe. Si il y a quelque chose de faux, dites le moi s’il vous plaît avant que je ne me ridiculise encore plus.  
> Ndt: Je remercie l'auteur de m'avoir autorisé a traduire sa fic. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu : D Bonne lecture!^^

Chère Maman,

J'espère que tu ne l'as pas entendu de la part des médias en premier, mais sachant à quel point les rumeurs vont vite, j'en doute fortement. De toute façon, j’ai pensé que je devrais te dire que je pars au Japon. En fait, je serais probablement là-bas quand tu liras ceci. N’écoute pas ce que te dis Yakov ; je ne me retire pas encore. J’ai juste trouvé quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant là-bas, et je pense que tu apprécieras le fait que je fais actuellement quelque chose de productif cette fois même si je ne suis pas inspiré. Je sais que tu as détesté m’entendre me plaindre la dernière fois que cela m’est arrivé.

Je ne sais pas ce que je trouverai au Japon - bon, je devine qu’il y aura des ninjas et un patineur qui a grandement besoin de mes compétences d'entraîneur, mais pas beaucoup plus en dehors de ça — mais je suis optimiste sur le fait que j’arriverai à gérer mon retour pour au moins une saison de plus après mon temps ici.

Sachant que tu tiens plus à Makkachin qu’à moi, je me dois de te dire qu’elle vient avec moi, tu n’as donc pas besoin de t’inquiéter qu’elle meurt de faim ( non pas que ce soit déjà arrivé) pendant que je voyage à travers le monde. J’ai donné toutes mes plantes aux voisins, donc tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter pour elles non plus.

Affectueusement,  
Victor.

P.S : Est-ce que tu penses que Katsuki répondra positivement si j’essaye de le séduire ? C’est le Katsuki de la danse du banquet du dernier GPF, celui qui a battu Yura malgré qu’il soit complètement ivre. Même si je me rends compte que je ne peux rien faire pour son patinage ou s’il ne m’est d’aucune inspiration, je me serais au moins amusé de sorte que ce ne sera pas une complète perte de temps.  


-

Cher Vitya,

Je ne veux pas paraître méchante mais n'es-tu pas un peu vieux pour continuer le patinage ? Ne me fais pas ce regard. Je sais que tu es aussi têtu que ton père et son père avant lui - d’ailleurs ton grand père te dis bonjour et te dit aussi d'amener une personne qui ne soit pas l’affaire d’une nuit pour le Nouvel An cette fois - mais je suis inquiète pour ta santé. J’ai vu tes pieds. Malgré mes gènes, ils ne sont pas beaux. J’aime que tu aimes ton travail (nous attendons que tu nous envoie ton dernier trophée pour le mettre dans la salle des trophées) mais je suis ta mère et ta santé est importante pour moi. Ne t’exerce pas quand tu es au Japon, mange trois repas équilibrés par jour et souviens toi que Makkachin te détestera pour toujours si tu oublies d’aller la promener.

Le Japon est très loin et très diffèrent de la Russie. Tu ne parles même pas un mot de japonais. Comment vas-tu survivre là-bas ?  Je sais d'après tes lettres ( lesquelles manquent effroyablement d'informations qui m'importe) et les médias ( qui semblent mieux savoir ce que je veux connaitre te concernant ) que tu es parti pour coacher un patineur Japonais qui s’appelle Yuuri Katsuki, lequel tu as mentionné uniquement dans ton post scriptum. Personnellement, je sens que ce serait fantastique pour ton corps, mais je crains que tu ne sois plus intéressé par le fait de séduire ce japonais (qui, si je me souviens bien, n’était pas particulièrement réceptif à ton charme quand il était sobre et a bu 16 coupes de champagnes avant de danser avec toi) que d’effectuer un réel travail de coaching.

En d’autres mots, NON, Vitya, je ne pense pas que tu devrais séduire Katsuki, non que tu aies vraiment demandé mon opinion. Pour ce que ça vaut, je ne pense pas qu’il répondra positivement non plus. Les gens n’aiment pas vraiment qu’on leur rappelle ce qu’ils ont fait quand ils étaient ivres à moins que leurs noms soit Christophe Giacometti. S’il te plaît ne gâches rien et changes toi en un humain normal au lieu de ce cyclone de rage dont tu es l'oeil. Je t’aime trop pour te perdre de façon si décevante.

Affectueusement,  
Maman

P.S : Alors que je suis choquée que tu penses que j’aime Makkachin plus que mon propre fils, j'ai le regret de t’informer que c’est vrai. Je suis désolée, Vitya, mais Makkachin viendra toujours en premier. Tes plantes sont tout juste seconde. Mais conforte toi en sachant que tu es troisième, au-dessus de ton frère, qui je pense a été échangé à la naissance. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chère Maman,

Le porc pané est divin ! Il s’avère que les Katsuki sont plus que disposés à ce que je reste parmi eux. Ils dirigent une auberge des sources chaudes et Maman Katsuki fait le plus divin des porc pané. Je verrais si je peux la convaincre de me donner sa recette pour que je puisse te la faire quand je rentrerais. Je comprends pourquoi Yuuri a du mal à garder la ligne maintenant. Il est juste un peu plus potelé que la plupart des autres patineurs, mais je ne peux pas avoir mon protégé qui tombe pendant la compétition juste parce qu’il ne peut pas garder la ligne, donc à partir de demain nous allons courir tous les matins jusqu’à que son poids revienne à ce qu’il était avant la finale du Grand Prix.

Et pendant que l’on parle de Yuuri, le séduire s’est révélé être d'une facilité déconcertante. Son visage rougit (c’est étonnamment adorable, d’ailleurs) dès que je m’approche de lui, et il s’éloigne aussitôt. Pour quelqu’un qui a fait du pole danse avec Chris au milieu d’un banquet, il semble être très mal à l’aise quand on flirte avec lui. Peut-être que tu as raison, maman. Peut-être que le séduire n’est pas une bonne idée. Cependant, je suis une personne très borné (comme tu l’as si gentiment mentionné) et cela faisait longtemps que je ne m’étais pas autant amusé - et senti inspiré - , je pense donc que je vais persévérer un peu et voir si je peux lui faire baisser sa garde. Après tout, un bon entraîneur devrait bien connaître son élève, non ?

En y pensant, est ce que ce n’est pas pour ça que Yakov est le pire, maman, parce qu’il dit toujours aux gens ce qu’il ne faut pas faire sans leur dire pourquoi ? Je pense que Yura serait bien moins énervé si Yakov comprenait pourquoi il veux faire des quads même s’il sait qu’ils ne sont pas bons pour son corps. En parlant de Yura, tu garderas un œil sur lui pendant que je ne suis pas là, pas vrai ? Tu sais qu’il a tendance à oublier de manger si personne ne le lui rappelle.

Affectueusement,  
Victor

P.S : Makkachin apprécie le Japon, ce qui est bien. Elle apprécie aussi de me laisser la nuit pour aller dormir avec Yuuri, ce qui est moins bien. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de dormir seul. En dehors de ça, j’apprécie aussi beaucoup le Japon . Entraîner est assez agréable. Il y a quelque chose de spécial à propos de Yuuri que j’espère faire vite sortir. Est-ce que tu l’a déjà vu patiné mon FS ? Si il avait patiné au moins aussi bien (ou au banquet par la suite) pendant le Grand Prix, il aurait été médaillé. Je ne peux pas laisser ce potentiel gâché, surtout qu’il a déjà 23 ans.

–

Cher Vitya,

Après avoir médité sur ta dernière lettre, j’en suis venue a la conclusion que j’ai élevé l’enfant le plus ridicule de toute la Russie. J’accuse ton père, principalement. Vitya, si même toi tu reconnais que séduire Yuuri Katsuki est une mauvaise idée, il n’y a pas de raison de continuer à le mettre mal à l'aise. Je suis sure que tu as un cerveau quelque part dans ta tête parce qu’aucun de mes enfants ne peut être _si_ stupide, mais certaines fois j’ai des difficultés à me convaincre que cela est possible. Vitya, Vitya, Vitya, si tu es sérieux concernant le fait d’entraîner ce garçon (et je crois que tu l’es, parce que personne, pas même toi, n’achète un aller simple sur un coup de tête), soit un peu plus professionnel, s’il te plaît. Attends qu’il fasse un pas vers toi. Apprends à le connaître, oui, mais n’envahis pas son espace personnel comme je sais que tu le fais parfois. Je sais qu’il t’a demandé d’être son entraîneur l’année dernière, mais il était ivre, Vitya. Donne - lui le temps de s’adapter à cette nouvelle réalité, et pour l’amour de la prétendument réserve secrète de vodka de ton père, retire-toi si Katsuki sobre décide qu’il ne veut pas actuellement être entraîné par toi. Laisse le décider pour cette fois, d’accord ? Je sais que le rejet blesse, mais si tu veux que cet arrangement est la moindre chance de durer jusqu’à la fin de la saison, tu devras mettre ton coté Je-suis-un-prince-étincelant en retrait. Tu ne peux pas le garder pour toujours, de toute façon.

Au sujet de Yurochka, il n’est actuellement plus en Russie. En fait, il se dirige vers toi. Sois préparé et très effrayé. Et ne dis pas à Yakov que j’ai réservé son billet. As-tu vraiment promis a ce garçon de chorégraphier ses débuts en senior et complètement oublié à la première vue d’un mignon japonais patiner ton FS (probablement mieux que toi) ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi que je garde espoir que ta mémoire et que ton sens des responsabilité envers quelqu'un d'autre que toi s’amélioreraient après 27 ans. Règle ça, Vitya, avant de commencer à faire des promesses que tu ne pourras tenir. J’ai aussi entendu de Yurochka que tu n’avais même pas réalisé que ce Katsuki était l’un de tes concurrents au GPF, donc tu lui dois au moins de décider entre lui et Yurochka avant qu’il s’engage à t’avoir, mon imbécile de fils que j’aime mais qui a vraiment besoin d’être plus conscient des choses en général, comme son coach.

Cette lettre peut paraître très dure, Viten’ka, mais je te l’écris avec tout mon amour. Je m’inquiète a ton sujet. Tu sembles si imprudent, dernièrement. Fais quelques longueurs dans les bains chauds pendant que tu y es, et peut être que cela t’aidera à te recentrer.

Affectueusement,  
Maman

P.S : Merci pour les photos de Makkachin. Envois en certaines de toi aussi. Ton grand père n’aime pas utilisé les réseaux sociaux pour voir ton fantastique visage car il est un vieil homme grincheux qui ne veut pas accepter le changement. Je dis ça, et pourtant nous nous échangeons des lettres par courrier. Peut être que je suis aussi en train de devenir un vieil homme grincheux qui n’accepte pas le changement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’essaye d’utiliser les surnoms russes parce qu’apparemment personne en Russie ne s’appelle par son prénom sauf si ils sont professeurs ou ayant ce genre d'autorité. Si je me suis trompé-e, corrigez-moi, s’il vous plaît. Basiquement, je réutilise les surnoms qu’on a vu dans le canon mais peut être que différent surnoms sont pour différentes relations et je n’ai pas la moindre idée de comment ces conventions marchent, honnêtement. J’ai cherché mais je suis toujours très confus-e. S’il n’y a aucune correction, je corrigerai le premier chapitre pour utiliser les surnoms aussi.
> 
> NdT: Vu que l'histoire est finie au moment où je la traduit, je suppose qu'il n'y pas d'erreur. Cependant, je laisse quand même le message, au cas où, et si jamais vous en voyez, dites le moi et je transmettrai, cela peut toujours être utile.  
> J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui se sont arrêté, c'est chouettos : D


	3. Chapter 3

Chère Maman,

Suis-je égoïste ? Je pensais que ce serait facile de donner à quelqu’un d'autre ma chorégraphie mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. J'ai travaillé sur deux programmes courts depuis la fin de la saison dernière, et je les ai montrés à Yuuri et Yura aujourd'hui. En tant qu’entraîneur et chorégraphe, je devrais être heureux de les donner, de voir mes patineurs les réaliser , mais je ne peux penser à rien d’autre qu’au fait qu’ils prennent quelque chose qui est censé m’appartenir. J'ai fait ces programmes, je veux les patiner, mais tout ce que je peux faire c'est rester là et leur montrer comment me remplacer. Même si les deux programmes sont techniquement inspirés par la danse ivre post-GPF de Yuuri, je suis quelque peu réticent à le laisser patiner l’un d’eux.

Maman, je suis égoïste, pas vrai ? J'ai eu une belle carrière. J'ai 27 ans. Je devrais laisser les autres prendre la relève maintenant. Quand j'étais jeune, j'aimais la compétition . J'encourageais les autres. J'embrassais les menaces.  
A quel moment ai-je changé ? Quand est-ce que je suis devenu si avare?

Dans une semaine, Yuuri et Yura s'affronteront avec les programmes que je leur ai donné, pour avoir la chance de devenir mon étudiant. Je pense qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit retransmis sur une chaîne locale mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela atteigne la Russie. Je vais essayer de l'enregistrer pour que tu puisses voir comment ils s'en sortent. J'offrirais bien de les entraîner tous les deux mais Yura veut repartir en Russie et je ne peux pas entraîner Yuuri loin de ces fabuleuses sources chaudes. Une partie de moi espère que Yuuri va gagner pour que je puisse continuer à les apprécier quotidiennement.

Yura est toujours un gosse, tu sais ? J'essaye de leur faire ressentir leurs thèmes sans leur dire quoi en penser, mais Yura en fait trop. Je lui ai donné le thème _Agape_ , amour inconditionnel, et je suis surpris que son grand père ne soit pas la première chose qu’il lui soit venu a l'esprit. En fait, rien ne vient dans ce coléreux et grincheux esprit. D'un autre coté, Yuuri, est quelque part parvenu à l'inattendu conclusion que son _éros_ est parfaitement représenté par le _porc pané_. Maman, je ne sais pas si je suis fait pour être entraîneur si c'est ce que font mes étudiants avec les programmes que je me suis forcé à leur donné.

Affectueusement,  
Victor

P.S : Je ne séduis plus activement Yuuri. Tu peux cesser de t'inquiéter à ce sujet. Je ne peux pas concurrencer la nourriture, surtout si elle est aussi délicieuse que le porc pané que fait sa mère.

P.P.S : Tu trouveras quelques photos de moi, avec Yuuri et Yura jointes. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas été autorisé à prendre des photos des sources chaudes. Dis a dedushka qu'il peut en avoir plus s'il promet de ne plus me jeter des fléchettes au visage pour « améliorer ses compétences »

P.P.P.S : Est-ce que tu voudras bien envoyer tous mes costumes à l'adresse indiquée sur cette lettre ? Je doute fortement que Yuuri ou Yura ait pensé à ce qu'ils porteront lors de la compétition, et je préférerais me raser les cheveux plutôt que de les voir en survêtements pour leurs premières performances en tant que mes élèves.

—  


Cher Vitya,

Il est bon d’être égoïste une fois de temps en temps. C’est un grand changement. Tu es parti de quelqu’un qui a toujours reçu à quelqu’un qui doit donner et encore donner. Tu réalises que tu n’es plus seulement responsable de ta carrière mais aussi de celle de quelqu’un d’autre, n’est ce pas ? La plupart des gens ne prennent pas cette décision en une nuit. Donne-toi un peu de temps pour t’habituer au changement. Je ne le dis pas souvent parce que tu admets rarement que j'ai raison, mais je suis très fière que tu reconnaisses tes défauts et que tu essaye de les corriger. (Sincèrement, Vitya, ta vie amoureuse est un exemple type à ne pas suivre , mais je passerais dessus cette fois-ci parce que tu as de plus gros problèmes que de n'avoir jamais eu de relations sérieuses)

Tant qu’à être brutalement honnête avec toi, Vitya, tu as toujours été un peu égoïste — cela ne s’est juste jamais manifesté de cette sorte avant, parce que jusqu'à maintenant tout ce que tu devais faire pour te satisfaire était de gagner et encore gagner. Maintenant, tu dois placer les besoins d’une autre personne avant les tiens ; tu dois cesser de vouloir gagner ; tu dois désirer la victoire de _quelqu’un d’autre_.  
Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais je sais que tu peux y arriver. Tu es borné, pas vrai ? Ne laisse pas cela te déstabiliser, ou ton grand père va encore te lancer des fléchettes au visage. (La première fois était vraiment un accident, Vitya. Arrête de remettre ça sur le tapis. La seconde fois, il l’a uniquement fait parce que ta réaction était trop amusante)

Je sais aussi que tu es très dur envers toi-même. Tu as de très hautes attentes et ne tu ne supportes pas que ce soit moins que parfait même si tu ne demanderais pas cela à quelqu’un d’autre. Ce n’est pas le moment de s’y accrocher. Relâche la pression. Il est temps de transférer ces attentes à Yurochka et Katsuki si tu veux vraiment qu’ils donnent le meilleur d’eux même.

Cela étant dit, nous attendons l’enregistrement et les costumes sont en chemin. Les avoir en si peu de temps coûte cher — nous espérons que tu en payeras le prix.

Vitya, dire que tu ne séduis pas activement Katsuki ne me rassure en aucune façon. Pour le bien de tous, j’espère que Katsuki veut actuellement être séduit par toi, sinon cela peut conduire à une fin prématuré de ta passion soudaine pour l’entraînement si Katsuki gagne. Cependant, vu que l’idée d’amour sensuel de Katsuki implique de la nourriture, ce que tu n’es certainement pas ( à moins que tu n’es plus excitant au lit que moi, ta mère, ne voudrais jamais avoir à le savoir), je ne suis pas confiante dans le fait que tu sois ne serais ce que qualifié en tant que potentiel partenaire pour lui.

Affectueusement,  
Maman

P.S : Ton grand père s’est jusque-là restreint – très admirablement, j’ajouterais – de faire des trous dans ton visage. Il est beaucoup plus inquiet que Katsuki te poursuive pour harcèlement sexuel vu que tu es toujours collé à lui sur toutes les photos. Même Yurochka se tient a une distance raisonnable de toi comme le sensible, mais très irritant garçon qu’il est. Si je me trompe concernant l’amour de la nourriture de Katsuki et qu’il s’avère que mon irresponsable fils ne le dérange pas, je veux être la première personne à le savoir, d’accord ? Je ne t’ai pas vu sourire autant depuis un moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chère maman,

Est-ce que tu penses que Yakov a raison ? Est-ce que tu penses que je suis trop égocentrique pour être l’entraîneur de quelqu’un ? Yura a disparu avant même que Yuuri ne finisse son programme. J’allais lui proposer de l’entraîner au Japon, mais il a apparemment pensé que je n’avais de temps que pour un seul patineur. Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu. Je n’ai pas dit que je n’en prendrais qu’un. La compétition était un moyen simple de déterminer où je resterai – au Japon selon le souhait de Yuuri s’il gagnait, de retour en Russie pour être l’entraîneur de Yura s’il gagnait. Je n’ai rien dit sur le fait de ne pas entraîner celui qui a perdu. J’ai seulement promis de chorégraphier ses débuts en senior – ce que j’ai fait en lui donnant le programme court - mais je l’aurais aussi entraîné si il m’avait demandé. Je lui aurais _demandé_ s’il voulait toujours de moi comme entraîneur. Maman, je ne sais pas où il est. Je m’inquiète à son sujet. J’ai envoyé un message à Yakov pour lui faire savoir que Yura retournait à Saint-Pétersbourg. Avec de la chance, il ne m’en veut pas suffisamment pour ne pas aller chercher Yura a l’aéroport.

Mais assez avec Yura. Maintenant qu’il a décidé d’être a nouveau l’étudiant de Yakov, je dois me concentrer sur Yuuri. J’envoie un CD avec l’enregistrement de la compétition avec cette lettre. Regarde, s’il te plaît. Yuuri était absolument époustouflant. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit arrivé à faire ça en pensant au porc pané. Cela ne va pas le faire gagner la finale du Grand Prix mais une fois qu'il maîtrisera mieux le salchow et qu'il sera habitué à l'enchaînement des pas, je pense que nous serons en présence d'un potentiel champion du monde. Je n'ai jamais pensé revoir ce costume sur la glace, mais je suis content qu'il l'ait choisi. Tu peux voir que c'est évidemment un homme – c'est difficile de le confondre avec une femme avec ce corps, et ce visage – mais il y a quelque chose d'exquisement délicat dans la façon qu'il a de bouger, comme si il prenait le meilleur des deux sexes. Tu as vu Plushenko, pas vrai ? Ce n'est en rien un Sex Bomb. Ils sont sensuel tout les deux ( ce qui pose la question de comment Yuuri est arrivé à ce niveau de sensualité en étant inspiré par de la _nourriture_ ), mais la qualité des pas de Yuuri a une grâce et un coté éphémère que Plushenko n'a jamais eu. Bon sang, ses expressions sont aussi phénoménales. Tu ne t'attendrais pas ça d'une personne pensant au porc pané, mais c'est exactement pour cela qu'il est fantastique. Il donne, même s'il doit penser a de la nourriture. Le regarder me donne des frissons. Il n'est pas timide sur la glace, contrairement à quand il n'est pas dessus. Il incarne le thème et cela se voit. Je n'ai jamais été aussi soufflé après le patinage de quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais été autant soufflé après mon _propre_ patinage libre.

Maman, je suis très excité d’être son entraîneur, mais j'ai aussi très peur de le briser. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela avant car j’étais trop préoccupé à l'avoir avant quelqu'un d'autre, mais je suis nouveau dans le métier et Yuuri est tellement fragile. J'ai peur de le casser accidentellement et de ne pas être capable de le remettre sur les rails. Juste avant sa performance, il m'a demandé de ne regarder que lui, et c'était comme si il n'y avait que mon opinion qui lui importait. Maman, et si il me fait trop confiance, et que je ne sois pas a la hauteur de ses attentes ? Il a 23 ans, maman. Tu sais combien nos carrières sont courtes, il n'y a pas de places pour l'échec, pas de possibilité de deuxième chance . Je suis partagé entre la joie d’être celui qui montrera au monde à quel point il est fantastique, et inquiet que son potentiel ait été inexploité pendant si longtemps et donc, si terrifié que je ne lui suffise pas.

Je suis venu ici pensant que je trouverais l'inspiration, et j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Mais le truc étant que, je risque de finir avec des dommages collatéraux sur les bras quand ce sera fini. Je ne pensais pas à ce que cela pourrait signifier si je perdais Yuuri . Peut être que Yakov a raison. Peut être que je suis égocentrique.

Dis à dedushka qu'il est autorisé à faire autant de trous dans mon visage qu'il le voudra si jamais je laisse Yuuri tomber. Mais ne me laisse pas voir ce qu'il aura choisi, une fois les fléchettes lancées ; ce serait plus déprimant que Jora après sa rupture avec Anya.

Affectueusement,  
Victor

—  


Cher Vitya,

Je sais que j'ai dit que tu était inconstant plusieurs fois auparavant, et je sais que je t'ai dit d’être plus sérieux, mais là, tu m’inquiètes. Si tu es éventuellement venu à la conclusion que le coaching n'est pas fait pour toi , tu peux toujours rentrer en Russie. Entendre parler des manigances de coup d'un soir et autres de mon imbécile de fils à Saint-Pétersbourg me manque.

Maintenant, si tu es toujours déterminé à être l’entraîneur de Katsuki, je suis obligé de te dire que Yakov est un vieil homme aigri. Il est peut être un bon entraîneur – au moins, il était bon pour ton patinage, à défaut de ta personnalité - mais Yakov n'est pas Dieu. Je veux que tu fasses de ton mieux et que tu lui prouves qu'il a tort parce que tu peux le faire. Si tu peux pas y croire par toi même, laisse moi ( et Katsuki) y croire pour toi. Tu as toujours très bien travaillé sous la pression, j’espère que cela t'aideras a te motiver. Dans l'immédiat, peu importe que tu penses ne pas être suffisant. Katsuki a besoin de toi. J'ai lu qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner le patinage avant que tu ne décides de l’entraîner, mais le Katsuki que j'ai vu patiner sur _Éros_ ne ressemblait pas à un homme qui allait abandonner le patinage. Il ressemblait à un homme qui aimait ça. Je crois que tu as réveillé quelque chose en lui juste en étant là. Prends le comme tu veux, mais si veux vraiment le meilleur pour la carrière de Katsuki, je pense que rester avec lui et le mettre le défi est déjà un pas dans la bonne direction. Tu as fait plus pour lui dans le mois passé que n'importe qui d 'autre; et il est juste de dire que Katsuki servirait des porcs panés à l'auberge familiale si tu ne t'étais pas montré. Tu apprendras éventuellement à être un bon coach, fais toi un peu plus confiance.

Ne t’inquiètes pas au sujet de Yurochka. Yakov lui a passé un savon mémorable. Étant donné comment il t'a entraîné et comment il entraîne Yurochka, j'ai le sentiment que son modus operandi en matière d'entraînement est probablement « l'amour vache ». Je ne vous envie pas.

A ce propos, Vitya, ton grand père veut que tu saches que la raison pour laquelle la performance de Katsuki est différente de celle de Plushenko est qu’il ne séduit pas une audience avec « son numéro de macho man » ( ses mots , pas les miens) comme Pluskenko le fait. Il séduit une seule personne, et il adapte sa performance pour attirer le regard de cette personne. Il sait ce que cette personne aime et il n'a pas peur de faire étalage du fait qu'il a ce qu'il faut pour garder son attention.

Tu es un peu lent, parfois, donc je vais le dire explicitement : il cherche à te séduire, Vitya.

Que vas-tu faire à ce sujet ? Je pense que, d'une façon, tu le savais déjà. Ce sifflement n'était pas subtil du tout. Même l'idée d'une proposition surprise de ton père, qui implique essayer et rater de cacher vingt-trois roses derrière son dos, était moins évidente que cela ( vingt-trois étant un agréable nombre premier qui fait appel à sa sensibilité de professeur de maths) . Tu sais qu'il était ( et probablement encore) un de tes fans, et tu sais qu'il perd son sang froid quand tu es trop près. Tu dis que tu ne le séduis plus activement, mais peut être qu'une part de toi n'a pas complètement abandonner l'idée de le mettre dans ton lit. Je sais que tu es capable de faire qu'une personne arrête de te faire des avances mais tu ne sembles certainement pas capable de les stopper toutes. Je ne veux pas réglementer ta vie sexuelle parce que j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que cela , mais fais attention avec lui, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas s'il t'aime vraiment ou s'il s'agit de son idolâtrie qui l'a conduit à sortir de sa zone de confort pour te séduire, mais du moment que vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde, je pense que vous irez bien. N'essaye juste pas de prendre plus que ce qu'il veut te donner.

Affectueusement,  
Maman

P.S : Ton grand père a promis de faire des trous dans ton visage si tu laisses Katsuki tomber. Il a dit que ce n'était pas difficile pour lui. Je crains même qu'il soit un peu trop enthousiaste. Dans tous les cas, j'ai fait des copies des tes photos donc nous pouvons garder le originaux au cas où il devienne trop impatient et commence à les poignarder peu importe ce qui arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * transpire* La mère de Victor devient moins sassy au fur et a mesure que l'inquiétude de Victor grandit. J'espère que les gens toujours d'accord avec elle. A ce moment là, elle est probablement trop inquiète au sujet de la chute de son estime de soi pour trop le taquiner. Je promets que la maître sassy reviendra, et que ridicule-Victor reviendra lui aussi. La période d'adaptation est difficile pour tout le monde.


	5. Chapter 5

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com  
A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com  
Date : Mer,15 Juin, 2016 à 20:53  
Sujet : Maman j'ai merdé

Yuuri ne veut plus me parler. Il ne m'a jamais évité comme cela avant. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est remarquer qu'il n'a jamais eu de relations amoureuses et tout d'un coup il ne me regarde même plus. C'est comme quand tu avais oublié l'anniversaire de papa et qu'il avait arrêté de te parler pendant une semaine, mais je ne connais pas assez bien Yuuri pour savoir exactement ce qui l'a provoqué et comment le réparer. Je sais que nous devrions probablement en parler, mais je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet. Je pense qu'il est inquiet à propos (de l'absence) de ses relations – comment je peux lui dire qu’il n'y a rien de mal à ça ?

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com  
A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com  
Date : Mer, 15 juin, 2016 à 21:06  
Sujet : Maman j'ai merdé

Le fait que tu m'envoies un e-mail à la place d'une lettre m'inquiète un peu. Le fait que tu n'aies pas signé m'inquiète encore plus.

Premièrement, _demande lui ce qui ne va pas_. Tu ne sauras pas vraiment ce qu'il en est si tu ne lui demandes pas. Mais ne soit pas trop insistant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dis ça , mais j'ai l'impression qu'il faut encore que je le répète : laisse le aller à son rythme et ne dépasse pas tes limites. Tu as décris Katsuki comme étant une personne très angoissé. Je ne sais pas à quel point c'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles prendre le risque de l’inquiéter davantage donc fait attention où tu mets les pieds.

Deuxièmement, ne présume pas qu'il veuille que tu arranges la situation. Tu es un patineur - aussi âgé que tu sois - et non un psychiatre. Je ne me rappelle pas que Yakov t'ai tenu la main à ce point là. ( Là encore, si il l'avait fait, je t'aurais retiré de là, donc c'est mieux qu'il ne l'ai pas fait). Peut-être que c'est un problème de longue date, peut-être que c'est quelque chose qu'il doit régler par lui même. Fais lui juste savoir que tu es là pour lui et prête lui une oreille attentive si il le veut.

Troisièmement, échange équivalent. Je suis fière que tu veuilles en parler au lieu de balayer ça sous le tapis avec les restes de tes problèmes ( quand amèneras tu quelqu’un de sérieux à la maison, Vitya?). Offre lui quelque chose si tu veux quelque chose de lui. Cela ne marche pas toujours, mais en parler permet d'aborder le sujet souhaité en priorité.

Bonne chance.

Affectueusement,  
Maman

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com  
A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com  
Date : Mer, 15 juin, 2016 à 21:14  
Sujet : Maman j'ai merdé

Maman tu es la meilleure. Qu'est-ce-que je ferais sans toi ?

Affectueusement,  
Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com  
A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com  
Date : Mer, 15 juin, 2016 à 21:15  
Sujet : Maman j'ai merdé

Je sais. Et tu n'existerais pas sans moi. D'où (et de qui) penses - tu que tu viennes ?

Affectueusement,  
Maman

–

Chère Maman,

S'il te plaît ne dis plus jamais ça. Je ne veux pas penser à ce qui a dû se passer pour que je sois conçu et que je naisse.

Yuuri et moi sommes de nouveau en bons termes. Merci. Il m'a beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui, de choses que je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais dites à personne. Est ce que c'est cela , de comprendre son patineur ? J'aime ça - J'aime apprendre de nouvelles choses sur Yuuri. Cela m'aide beaucoup à affiner son programme pour qu'il lui corresponde mieux. Je lui ai dit que j'étais le seul à pouvoir faire un programme qui utilise toutes ses capacités, et je ne vais pas faire marche arrière maintenant que j'ai vu qu'il a beaucoup plus à donner que ce que je pensais. Il insuffle la vie dans ses programmes, comme tu le sais, mais son SP aura besoin d'un peu plus de travail car il a été fait pour quelqu'un comme moi. Il a un charme très différent. C'est comme si tu te noyais, mais que tu laissais tes poumons se remplir d'eau avec plaisir.

Je lui ai proposé d’être son petit ami aujourd'hui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait d'accord - et je signale qu'il ne l'était pas au cas où tu t’inquiéterais - mais la raison de son rejet n'a pas été celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Je pensais qu'il était juste trop timide. En fait, il ne me voulait pas en temps que son petit ami parce qu'il voulait que je sois _moi_. Il ne veut pas que je joue un rôle pour lui. Personne ne m'a jamais dit qu'il me voulait comme je suis. Même toi, tu m'harcèle pour que je gère mieux ma vie amoureuse. (Merci de l'avoir signalé, au fait. Je n'avais aucune idée d'à quel point toi, papa et dedushka vouliez me caser. Ce n'est pas comme si tu en parlais _dans toutes les lettres_ ). Certaines personnes aiment quand je suis sérieux, d'autres aiment quand je suis « humain », mais Yuuri veut les deux et il semble sincère. Je ne sais pas si il sait dans quoi il s'engage, mais je vais lui montrer ce qu'il veut. Cela pourrait aider à renforcer notre relation entraîneur/étudiant. Bien que je sois à moitié inquiet qu'il ne regrette ses dires quand il aura vu le peu que j'ai à lui donner. Je verrai en temps voulu.

Je lui ai demandé de choisir la musique pour son FS, nous partons donc de là. Je veux que celui ci soit à propos de lui et de lui uniquement, contrairement au programme court qui à la base était à moi. Peut-être que celui-ci sera en fait au sujet du porc pané ! Je n'ai jamais chorégraphié un programme inspiré par de la nourriture avant — Je suis impatient de relever le défi.

Affectueusement,  
Victor

P.S : Est-ce-que dedushka a poignardé ma photo après ces e-mails ?

–

Cher Vitya,

Je suis contente que tu sois finalement redevenu toi même. Je te reconnaissais à peine comme le fils de ton père dans tes derniers lettres ; ton frère commençait à se sentir seul comme le seul Nikiforov de sa génération. En parlant de ton frère, il est maintenant fiancé. Rentre à la maison de temps en temps pour rencontrer sa fiancée. Elle est tellement adorable - Je parie que cela ne la dérangera pas de prendre ta place en tant qu'enfant, vu qu'on te voit si rarement que tu pourrais, une fois remplacé, être mon quatrième cousin. J'espère que les fiançailles de ton frère t'inspireront assez pour que tu arrêtes de papillonner. Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir plusieurs partenaires durant sa vie , mais tu nous semblais très seul à chaque fois que nous venions te voir dans ton appartement.

J'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas dit si tu _espérais_ que Katsuki accepte que tu sois son petit-ami. Qu'est-ce-que cela peut bien signifier, je me demande ? Tu parles beaucoup de Katsuki dans tes lettres. En fait, je penses que tu parles plus de lui que de toi même. Je ne t'ai jamais vu écrire autant à propos de qui que ce soit, ou devenir si conscient de soi que tu veuilles t’améliorer dans des domaines autres que le patinage. J'ai l'impression que tu as tellement grandi en tant que personne récemment, et je suis tellement fière. Katsuki est bon pour toi. Je ne dis pas qu'il me tarde de rencontrer Katsuki spécifiquement, mais il _me_ tarde de rencontrer quelqu'un qui te supportes et qui veux tout de toi et dont tu t'extasieras comme un imbécile amoureux _et_ qui t'inspireras à la fois dans ton patinage et dans ton développement personnel. Quelle coïncidence que Katsuki remplisse tout ces critères. C'est inattendu. Regardes ça.

Ramène le à la maison, voilà ce que je dis, même si vous n'allez jamais plus loin que des regards gênants. S'il participe à la Rostelecom Cup, nous irons à ta rencontre. Je veux voir par moi même l'homme qui t'as provoqué plus d'émotions ces derniers mois que ce qui as probablement expérimenté dans toute ta vie. Lire tes récentes lettres fut un voyage assez fou.

Tes e-mails l'étaient encore plus. Tellement, en fait, que ton grand père était trop inquiet pour lancer des fléchettes sur ton visage. Je suis sûre qu'il est plus que disposé à le faire maintenant que nous savons que tout va bien.

Affectueusement,  
Maman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la base, je voulais appeler cette fic « Ramène le à la maison » parce que le sujet était originellement la mère de Victor le convainquant, donc, de ramener Yuuri à la maison. Mais cela à évoluer en quelque chose ayant plus d’exploration de caractère, donc je me suis décidé pour quelque chose de plus générique « Chère Maman ».
> 
> Ndt: Maintenant que Victor va "mieux", Maman fait son grand retour! Je la trouve fabuleuse XD  
> Ce chapitre voit aussi l'apparition des mails, que Victor n'utilise qu'en cas d'urgence absolu - C'est à dire quand ca concerne Yuuri, évidemment.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Chère maman,

Je me dégarnis et Yuuri l'a définitivement remarqué. Pourquoi est-ce-que cela doit être le seul trait physique que j'ai hérité de papa ?

Concernant ta dernière lettre, _nous n'avons pas_ d'échanges de regards gênants. Nous avons des regards agréables et une agréable intimité. Yuuri me rend heureux comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant, donc je te remercierai de ne pas réduire notre relation à une série d'étapes que toi et papa avaient mis une éternité à franchir. Je ne sais même pas comment les choses que je ressens s'appellent, mais je suis sûr que Yuuri n'est pas prêt pour que je lui en parle directement. Les choses sont bien telles qu'elles sont. Ne me dis-tu pas toujours de le laisser prendre en charge notre relation ? C'est exactement ce que je fais. Il n'y a presque rien du Yuuri qui a séduit d'une seule main une salle entière de patineurs que je puisse voir, et même si c'est ce Yuuri qui a piqué ma curiosité en premier, je me trouve à aimer la modeste personne que j'en suis venu à connaître.

Par ailleurs, je ne pense pas que tu aies à t’inquiéter. Le thème de Yuuri pour cette saison est l'amour. La musique de son programme libre est basiquement une interprétation de sa vie et de l'amour qu'il a trouvé tout au long, et devine quoi, maman ? Il _m'a_ inclus dans son histoire. Je ne suis dans sa vie que depuis quelques mois, mais _la moitié_ de la chanson est littéralement destinée à représenter le temps passé depuis. Est-ce que je m'avance si je pense que cela veut dire que je suis important pour lui ? Que j'ai pris la moitié de son cœur , lui qui est d’ordinaire si hésitant à le donner ?

Je suis tellement content que mes mains tremblent. Non seulement Yuuri me veut tel que je suis, il a également décidé que je mérite de faire partie de la moitié de son programme libre.

Peut-être que ton vœu se réalisera après tout, maman. C'est encore trop tôt pour en être sûr, mais je pense que je veux ceci pour le reste de ma vie.

En tout cas, transmets mes condoléances à Sasha pour avoir finalement la corde au cou avec Katya. Est-ce-qu'elle lui a demandé avec une bague en diamant ? Je parie que c'était un diamant de 4 carat – ça à l'air d'être son genre. Et as - tu oublié que nous avons été camarades de classes ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin que je revienne spécialement pour la rencontrer en tant que son future beau-frère. Dis à Sasha qu'il est très courageux de l'épouser.

Affectueusement,

Victor

P.S: La musique du programme libre de Yuuri est jointe. Elle est magnifique. Être capable de chorégraphier sur cette musique avec Yuuri est un vrai honneur. Je me dois d'envoyer un panier ou deux ou dix à la fille qui l'a composée.

–

Cher Vitya,

Ton frère n'apprécies pas que tu suggères que sa fiancée est moins que parfaite. Je suis sûre que tu peux corroborer cela avec Katsuki, vu que ta dernière lettre était 80% d'éloges à son propos, 10% de félicitations forcées à ton frère, 10% où tu essayais de le convaincre discrètement de rompre ses fiançailles, et 0% à ton sujet.

En parlant de Katsuki, est ce que je devrais commencer à l'appeler Yuuri maintenant ?

C'est bizarre de penser à mon futur beau-fils en l'appelant par son nom de famille. ( Prénom ? Les noms de familles japonais viennent avant les prénoms, pas vrai ? As-tu compris comment faire avec les noms de famille après le mariage ou je m'avance trop?) J'ai finalement vu toutes les dernières vidéos avec Yuuri sur internet, et je dois dire, Vitya, que tu sais vraiment choisir le patineur le plus irrégulier de tous. Il a des moments où il brille vraiment, mais aussi où il chute assez spectaculairement. Pour ton bonheur, j'espère que votre relation ne sera pas autant en dents de scie même si il ne fait pas aussi bien que tu l'attends.

Après nos dernières correspondances, c'est étrange de ne pas avoir à te donner quelques conseils. J'espère à moitié que tu aies de nouveau des problèmes pour avoir quelque chose de plus à écrire. Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai écris que des conseils récemment, n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai l'impression que cela est révélateur de la mauvaise préparation au monde réel que nous t'avons donné, ton père et moi, mais je préfère ne pas m'y attarder plus longtemps. Ton frère s'en est bien sorti après tout, donc peut être que c'est juste un cas malheureux d'enfant aîné héritant de tout les bons gènes et laissant les mauvais ( incluant un modèle de calvitie du coté de la famille de ton père, apparemment) pour l'enfant plus jeune, et que cela n'a rien avoir avec la façon dont on t'a élevé.

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous t'aimons toujours. Pas autant que nous aimons Makkachin, bien sûr, mais là encore c'est difficile d'aimer quelqu'un plus que Makkachin. Peut-être que Yuuri sera finalement la première personne à t'aimer plus que Makkachin. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras bientôt l'ajouter sur ta courte liste de personnes ( et un chien) que tu as laissé t'approcher et qui ont quand même décidé de rester. J'aimerais t'encourager à t'ouvrir à plus de personnes, mais si tu es un tant soit peu comme moi, tu préféreras garder cette liste courte car le monde est plein de gens décevant qui ne valent pas qu'on leur consacrent du temps.

Affectueusement,

Maman

P.S : La musique est plus belle que ce à quoi je m'attendais considérant que la moitié est à propos de comment tu es entré dans la vie de Yuuri avec la force et la grâce d'un ouragan, vu les indications de tes lettres .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sa mère ne sait pas à quel point elle a raison quand elle dit que Victor a "tout" montré à Yuuri.... Je ne peux pas croire que nous pensions que l'épisode 1 était fou. Bref, les précédents chapitres ont été revus pour coller au nouveau canon que personne n'avait vu venir.
> 
> (Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas comme ca que l'hérédité fonctionne. Je n'étudierais pas la major que j'étudies si je le ne savais pas)


	7. Chapter 7

Chère maman,

On dirait bien que nous allons venir à Moscou après tout – Yuuri a été assigné à la Coupe Rostelecom . Bon, il doit d'abord réussir dans une compétition locale pour se qualifier parce qu'il a assez mal fait aux nationales la saison dernière ( 11ème ! Comment c'est même possible pour quelqu'un aussi brillant que Yuuri?) mais j'ai complètement foi dans le fait que ce ne ce sera pas un problème cette fois-ci. Après tout, _Je_ suis son entraîneur maintenant. Je peux déjà voir Yuuri ajouter une nouvelle médaille d'or à sa collection. La première d'une longue série ensemble !

En parlant de première fois, Yuuri a patiné son programme libre correctement pour la première fois aujourd'hui. J''aurais aimé l'enregistrer parce que c'était absolument époustouflant, presque aussi beau que Yuuri lui même. Après ça, il m'a laissé l'enlacer pour la première fois aussi. As-tu déjà voulu être si proche de papa qu'une étreinte te sembles être la meilleure chose qui te sois jamais arrivé ? Si une étreinte est si géniale, je me demande ce que ce sera quand il me fera assez confiance pour lui tenir la main ou me parler des posters de moi « secrètement » entassé sous son lit. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop si je les brûle quelque part dans un futur proche. C'est très plaisant qu'il aime « tous » les moi, mais tous les moi ne valent pas d’être aimés et je préférerais qu'il oublie certaines des plus embarrassantes séances photos que j'ai faites.

Je ne les ai pas effacées de ma mémoire pour que Yuuri les affiche sur ses murs.

C'est difficile de m’empêcher d’arrêter de le toucher sans arrêt, surtout depuis qu'il s'est accroché à moi comme un bébé koala particulièrement intoxiqué la dernière fois que l'ai vu, avant de venir à Hasetsu. Je suis arrivé en espérant que nous reprendrions là où nous en étions restés, affectueux a l'excès. Je ne pensais pas que je devrais me battre bec et ongles pour qu'il arrête de paniquer quand je mets une main sur son épaule à la sortie de la patinoire.

Mais c'est si gratifiant, maman. Chaque sourire, chaque toucher, et chaque mot de Yuuri qui n'est pas directement en rapport avec son entraînement vaut tellement. Je ne savais pas que je pourrais être si content de la vie. Même la brillance combinée de toutes les médailles que j'ai gagné sont ternes en comparaison d'un sourire de Yuuri – Je les vendrais sur le champ pour rester avec lui. Est-ce-que c'est le moment où tu me diagnostiques comme étant amoureux ? Il n'y en a pas besoin. Je pense qu'il est plus sûr de dire que l'auto-diagnostique est plus que fiable dans cette situation.

Maman, je suis amoureux de Katsuki Yuuri.

Tu ne pourras jamais aller à mon mariage ou prendre soin de petits monstres patineurs à cause de cela.  _ Je _ ne pourrais pas me marier. Mais je trouve que ça n'as pas grande importance si Yuuri me laisse être à ses cotés. Je me fiche même que nous ne nous voyons jamais nus en dehors des bains chauds. Je suis tellement au dessus de ça que je serais heureux si il voulait juste tenir la main.

Je ne sais toujours pas exactement ce que Yuuri veut que je sois pour lui, mais je ne plaindrais pas si rien ne change.

Affectueusement,

Victor

–

Cher Vitya,

Félicitations pour avoir choisi l'un des 7 milliards d'habitants de cette planète pour passer le reste de ta vie ! Même si nous avions tous vu ça venir, je pense que nous avons ouvert plus de bouteilles pour le célébrer que nous l'avons fait pour les fiançailles de ton frère. J'ai lu ta lettre à ton grand père ( après avoir pris une heure ou deux pour la relire et confirmer que mes yeux ne me jouaient pas de tours), et la façon dont il a montré qu'il était heureux pour toi était si bizarre que j'ai pensé qu'il invoquait un démon à la place. Il est inutile de dire que j'ai fait fondre tout les couteaux et les ciseaux de la maison et que je les ai remplacé par des en plastique. Personne n'invoque des démons avec des couteaux en plastique, pas vrai ?

Aussi fort que tu puisses aimer Yuuri,  je ne pense pas que le fait de se vanter à son sujet soit la meilleure façon de gagner son amour. Peu de gens ont des sensations fortes en se fixant des attentes ridiculement hautes d'elles-mêmes , tu sais. Je sais que tu as tendance à oublier que d'autres gens existent, mais pour quelqu'un qui devrait être plus attentif à l'irrégularité et la fragilité mentale de Yuuri, cela semble être un faux pas majeur. Je n'ai jamais vu Yuuri réclamer la victoire avant même qu'une compétition ait commencé. Tu ferais bien d'apprendre un peu d'humilité de la part de Yuuri avant de déclarer des choses à la presse qui pourrait lui mettre trop de pression.

J'attendrais aussi avant d'annoncer que le fait que tu sois son entraîneur est une condition suffisante pour avoir une médaille d'or. Le niveau de confiance que tu as en toi même est parfois stupéfiant et probablement très mal placé étant donné que, après tout, c'est la première fois que tu entraînes quelqu'un. Comment peut tu être aussi certain de mener Yuuri à l'or ? Pas que,  bien sûr, je doute de mon futur beau-fils ( je vais personnellement ré-écrire la loi russe pour te voir finalement marier comme ça  je n'aurais plus à subir les remarques de ton grand père de te trouver une « jeune chose agréable » )

Quand tu parlais de première fois,  _ma_ première pensée avant de lire la suite était que Yuuri était finalement tombé sur la tête et acceptait de coucher avec toi. Je suis actuellement surprise que tu n'es jamais réussi à avoir un câlin de Yuuri avant. Oh, Vitya, jusqu'où es-tu tombé . Il y a peine six mois tu avais le monde à tes pieds, et te voici, vendant lentement ton âme à un homme  au visage de bébé dont tu ne connaissais même pas l'existence l'année dernière. N'as - tu pas dit que vous aviez une « agréable intimité » dans ta dernière lettre ? A la lumière des derniers éléments concernant la réticence de Yuuri à t'enlacer, il me semble que ta compréhension de « agréable » et « intimité» doivent être réévaluée.

Tu as fait un bon boulot en respectant les limites de Yuuri, cependant, et je suis ravie que tu aies décidé d'écouter ce conseil là même si tu as méprisé 99% des conseils que j'ai pu te donner. J'ai remarquer que tu as moins tendance à considérer mes conseils comme du papier toilette usagé quand il s'agit de Yuuri. Devrais-je être soulagée que tu aies finalement appris à écouter la voix de la raison ou désespérée que cela t'ai pris 27 ans pour y arriver ?

Maintenant que je peux ajouter « a domestiqué un homme dont l'ego peut rentrer dans le centre de patinage Iceberg » à la liste de crédits de Yuuri, il me tarde de finalement le rencontrer à la Coupe Rostelecom. Nous vous y verrons tout les deux. Pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ton grand-père trouve une meilleure façon d'exprimer sa joie que de pseudo invoquer des démons pour que nous ne soyons pas obligé de sortir de la patinoire avant que la Zamboni ne soit sortie du placard.

Affectueusement,

Maman

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essayer d'avoir ces lettres écrite à peu près régulièrement ( en suivant la chronologie de l'anime) s'est avéré être très, très difficile étant donné que YoI a beaucoup de saut dans le temps, où rien se passe pendant des mois et d'un coup les gens se retrouvent fiancés en l'espace d'un mois ( et avec de la chance, gagnent la médaille d'or au GPF et patine avec l'amour de leur vie pour dire l'amour de leur vie sur la musique du programme libre de la saison dernière)  
> Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voulais aborder dans ce chapitre ( la possible retraite de Victor, Yuuri décidant de potentiellement patiner sur Stammi Vicino pour le gala) mais rien de tout ça ne sera confirmé avant au moins l'épisode 12 donc...bon.  
> A la place, veuillez accepter Victor qui réalise qu'il est amoureux.


	8. Chapter 8

Chère maman,

 

Yuuri a décidé de patiner sur Stammi Vicino pour son programme d'exhibition au Grand Prix ! C'est _mon_ programme libre de la saison dernière, au cas où tu aies développé une soudaine incapacité à te rappeler l'illustre carrière de ton fils favori qui a culminé à 5 médailles d'or consécutives à la finale du Grand Prix et beaucoup trop de médailles aux Mondiaux pour les compter. Il a changé mon quadruple flip pour un triple, et substitué d'autres sauts pour des séquences de pas ( pour lequel je ne peux pas lui en vouloir parce que son jeu de jambe est ensorcelant, et il ne patine pas pour des points de toute façon), mais WOW. Cela met vraiment en valeur ses points forts maintenant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait patiner mon programme libre encore mieux que dans la vidéo, mais j'avais tellement faux. Maman, est ce que tu as déjà vu un homme si magnifique que tout ce que tu veux faire c'est te mettre à genoux et remercier je ne sais quel grands pouvoirs qui existent ou non et soit responsable ou non de te laisser poser les yeux sur une si merveilleuse créature ?

Il dit qu'il a prévu quelque chose de spécial si il arrive à la finale du Grand Prix, auquel j'ai répondu « Quand, pas si ». Si il y est arrivé tout seul la saison dernière, je n'ai aucun doute qu'il puisse y arriver encore cette saison, spécialement avec moi comme son entraîneur. ( Maman, s'il te plaît, décide toi. Penses-tu ou ne penses-tu pas que je sois un bon entraîneur ? D'un coté, tu as dit que Yakov était un idiot de douter de moi, mais d'un autre coté, _tu_ m'as dit que je me vantais trop) . Il m'a dit de garder la forme pour cela. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que Yuuri prépare, mais je pense qu'il est sûr de dire qu'il me surprendra comme il le fait toujours.

Et pendant qu'on parle de surprises, Yuuri m'a enlacé aujourd'hui puis m'a tenu la main sur le chemin du retour à la maison. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui l'a amené à le faire mais honnêtement j'ai bien trop peur de lui demander au cas où il revoquerai mon privilège de lui tenir la main pour cause de pur gêne. Nous avons parlé du temps pendant que nous marchions. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends à quel point cela est ridicule, maman, je vais donc le répéter. _Le temps_. La sécheresse saisonnière plus spécifiquement et comment cela affecte les affaires du Yu-topia des Katsuki. Et c'était _captivant_. Yuuri arrive à tout rendre intéressant.

Maman, je vais te donner un moment pour que tu te rendes compte jusqu'où je peux aller pour Yuuri : je discuterais avec plaisir de la sécheresse toute la journée si c'est avec lui que j'en parle.

 

 

 

 

(Le _temps_ . De tout les sujets dont tu pourrais parler avec ton idole-devenu-entraîneur, Yuuri a choisi _le temps_ . Il aurait au moins pu faire l'éloge de la perfection de mes quadruples, mais non, il a décidé de me parler des cultures flétrissantes et des pierres tellement chaudes qu'on pourrait y cuire des œufs.)

 

 

 

 

As-tu eu ton moment ? J'ai pris un moment pour me demander comment j'en étais arrivé là. Je n'ai pas une seule fois pensé que je trouverais quelqu'un qui puisse me donner envie de choses sans intérêt. Toute ma vie j'ai imaginé que la personne avec qui je partagerais volontiers ma vie aurait pour mission de me surprendre, pas de m'ennuyer à mourir. Est-ce-que tu penses que Yuuri sait quel type de pouvoir il a sur moi ? Je veux qu'il le sache. Il a besoin de réaliser qu'il a beaucoup plus d'influence sur les gens autour de lui qu'il ne le pense – parfois, il est tellement pris par ses inquiétudes et son anxiété qu'il oublie que sa réticence blesse les personnes qu'il aime, et que sa joie allume des feux éclatants dans leurs poitrines.

 

Affectueusement,

Victor

–

Cher Vitya, 

Devrais-je être insultée qu'il t'ai fallu moins de 5 mois pour oublier ton adorable famille, ici à Saint-Pétersbourg et que tu commences à appeler l'auberge familiale de Yuuri ta maison ? Yuuri ne t'as pas encore embrassé. En fait, je pense que l'intimité que tu partages avec Yuuri va de paire avec celle que j'avais avec ton père lors de notre premier rendez-vous. De penser que cela fait pratiquement 5 mois que tu vis sous le même toit et que tu n'est même pas encore entré dans sa chambre. J'aime vraiment ce que Yuuri a fait de toi et pour toi.

Bien que je n'ai actuellement jamais vu un homme si magnifique qui me ferait me prosterner mélo-dramatiquement devant des dieux qui n'existe probablement pas pour exprimer suffisamment sa beauté, j'ai vu des photos de Yuuri et j'approuve son visage. Je peux seulement imaginer que _tu_ approuve son _corps_ . Dans un cadre strictement professionnel, d'entraîneur à étudiant, bien sur, vu que tu es _à l'évidence_ l'incarnation même du professionnalisme.

En dépit du fait que tu connaisse bien le corps de ton patineur, je crois que tu as ce qu'il faut pour être un bon entraîneur. Après tout, nous avons une chambre entière ( dans une maison qui n'est apparemment plus la tienne) pleine de trophées en or et de médailles ( incluant, oui 5 consécutives à la finale du Grand Prix et beaucoup trop de médailles aux Mondiaux pour les compter) qui atteste de tes prouesses techniques. Non, ce qui me préoccupe c'est ton habilité à gérer les personnes. Tu as été chanceux avec Yuuri jusqu'à maintenant, mais cela ne durera pas. Je te connais, Vitya. Tu ne peut pas tenir un mois sans rendre quelqu'un complètement dingue à lui donner des envies des meurtres ( au contraire des autres envies, lesquelles je suis sûre que tu inspire au quotidien avec le visage que je t'ai donné) et tu as cinq mois de retard. Je voudrais te dire de ne rien faire de stupide, mais tu m'as toujours soit ignoré soit tu as une définition très différente de « stupide » . Je ne peux pas dire lequel cela va être ces jours-ci, et parfois, je pense même que c'est une combinaison des deux.

J'ai une idée de ce qu'il a pu vouloir dire par «  quelque chose de spécial », mais, d'après ce que tu m'as dit de Yuuri et vu comment il peut à peine te toucher , je pense que je m'avance un peu trop. Pour ton bien, j'espère que je me trompe à ce propos comme je l'était au sujet de ton incapacité a rester intéresser à une personne pour un temps excédant un programme court junior. S'il te plaît, montre, par tous les moyens, ( ou plutôt dit, vu que dire semble mieux marcher avec lui) à cette personne combien il t'affectes précisément parce que tu l'aimes tellement. J'ai l’impression qu'il a besoin de l'entendre plus souvent.

Tu sais, ton père et moi parlons de la météo tout le temps. Une fois que tu connais quelqu'un depuis aussi longtemps que nous nous connaissons, les seules choses dont on peut parler sont celles qui changent quotidiennement – à savoir, la météo et tes dernières amourettes (lesquelles ont été heureusement remplacé par ta relation avec Yuuri depuis que tu es parti au Japon). Comment peux-tu être simultanément à l'étape du premier rendez-vous et à celle du vieux couple marié ? Dis moi ton secret que je puisse retourner dans le temps où ton père était plus romantique que des tasses sales laissées dans l'évier.

Affectueusement,

Maman

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je passe aux championnats de Chuugoku, Shikoku, Kyuushuu dans le prochain chapitre car j'ai réalisé que si je continuais d'essayer d'écrire ces lettres, en suivant la chronologie, à intervalles réguliers , ce sera quelque chose comme le chapitre 12 quand je traiterai de l'épisode 5.  
> Même moi,je suis impatient-e, alors vous devez l'être d'autant plus.


	9. Chapter 9

Chère maman,

Le truc avec Yuuri est qu'il ne se rend pas compte de combien les gens l'aiment.

J'ai récemment surpris Yuuri sur Skype avec Phichit ( Un patineur thaïlandais, qui avait l'habitude de s’entraîner avec Yuuri à Detroit, qui participera à la Coupe de Chine en même temps que Yuuri). Yuuri m'a dit que Phichit était son meilleur ami. Quand j'ai fait semblant d'être vexé et ai demandé comment cela se faisait que _je_ n'étais pas son meilleur ami après tous ces mois d’entraînements et de vie quotidienne passés ensemble, Yuuri a eu le culot de hausser les sourcils et de demander comme si il était sincèrement confus «  Pourquoi voudrais-tu être _mon_ meilleur ami ? »

Quelle sorte de question est-ce ? Bien sûr que je veux être son meilleur ami ! C'est forcément lui! De qui d'autre voudrais-je être le meilleur ami ? Jora ? Pas même si le monde disparaissait soudainement sous mes pieds et prenait chaque personne avec lui. Nous essayerions d'attirer l'attention sur nous par nos comportements mélodramatiques réciproques jusqu'à nos lits de morts.

Je passe chaque moment de la journée à essayer de montrer à Yuuri combien je l'aime, et combien je tiens à la personne que j'ai trouvé derrière celle qui était à moitié nue et ivre à la dernière finale du Grand Prix, et il me remercie en me posant _ce genre_ de question. Comment peut-il me dire ça juste après m'avoir enlacé et m'avoir tenu la main ? Si j'avais soupçonné que c'était parce qu'il voulait autre chose de moi, un autre genre de relation que je suis tout à fait motivé à avoir avec lui, je n'aurais pas insisté. Mais il avait l'air tellement surpris, comme si il ne pouvait pas croire que je le voudrais même de quelques façons.

J'ai donc fait ce que je devais faire et réquisitionné le téléphone de Yuuri et commencé a chanter les louanges de Yuuri à Phichit, qui je suis enchanté de le signaler à abonder sincèrement à mon sens ( après une mini crise cardiaque où il a chuchoté mon nom révérencieusement comme Yuuri ne lui avait pas dit que j'étais le meilleur coach du monde) et même contribué à la moitié de sa Non-Exhaustive Liste de Raisons de Pourquoi Yuuri est la Meilleure Personne Qui Soit. Je pense que j'ai trouvé mon âme-sœur platonique en Phichit Chulanont. Ce garçon _comprends._

J'écrirais une lettre correcte plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin de me calmer. J'avais l'habitude de penser qu'il n'y avait aucun coté de Yuuri que je pourrais détester, mais je le reconsidère sérieusement maintenant. Yuuri peut faire avec beaucoup moins de doute dans notre relation, quel qu’elle soit pour lui.

Je ne pensais pas que l'amour était censé faire aussi mal.

Affectueusement,

Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Dim, 28 Août, 2016 à 08:59

Sujet : N'INTERAGIS PAS AVEC YUURI AVANT D'AVOIR LU CECI

Je me suis réveillé ce matin pensant que j'aurais un dimanche tranquille ( non pas qu'un jour soit relaxant quand ton beau-père à pour habitude de tirer dans des casseroles pour faire partir les oiseaux chanteurs) quand j'ai eu ta lettre au courrier et pensé qu'il valait mieux cela que de te laisser t'occuper de tes propres affaires . Je comprends que tu avais probablement besoin de mes conseils d'expert il y a 11 jours quand tu m'as envoyé ta lettre ( nous devrions vraiment opter pour les mails si cela prends autant de temps qu'un des cours de maths ennuyeux de ton père pour en avoir une et le double pour qu'elle m'arrivent et repartent), mais laisse moi te donner quelque conseils que tu ne devrais pas ignorés mais que tu vas probablement le faire de toute façon . Comme je te connais, tu rumines probablement depuis la discussion Skype avec Chulanont.

Premièrement, je veux que tu restes loin de tout ce qui est tranchant. Cela inclut ta propre langue, si tu peux t'en empêcher. Cela signifie pas de patinage aujourd'hui – ne mets pas tes patins, et si Yuuri veut absolument aller sur la glace, mets-toi à au moins à la moitié de de la patinoire de lui. Je ne veux pas que tu oublies tout d'un coup ce que tu fais parce que tu es trop occupé à être fâché et que tu finisses par te blesser ou Yuuri ou Makkachin.

Deuxièmement, si Yuuri peut se permettre un peu de temps libre aujourd'hui, fais le asseoir et ayez une discussion. Ne te forces pas à parler des sujets importants. Tu es terriblement mauvais quand il faut être sérieux dans les moments importants, et je ne voudrais pas que tu risques de dire quelque chose de stupide (encore) alors que tu essayes de le mettre en confiance. Montre-lui que tu tiens à lui en lui consacrant du temps . Masse-lui les pieds si il le faut – je suis sûre qu'ils doivent être aussi hideux que les tiens. Yuuri aime les chiens, n'est ce pas ? Il doit l'être si il laisse Makkachin dormir avec lui et lui laisser prendre la moitié du lit. Achète de mignons pansements avec des chiens dessus. Il pensera à toi quand il les verra après avoir enlevé ses patins.

Troisièmement, idéalement l'amour ne blesse pas. Malheureusement, rien dans ce monde n'est idéal et si tu aimes vraiment Yuuri, tu dois apprendre à vivre avec son manque de confiance en lui. Je ne dis pas que tu dois l'aimer, mais tu dois apprendre à le gérer. Conforte-le, rassure-le, et, quand il sera particulièrement borné et que les mots ne marchent plus, étreins le jusqu'à qu'il réalise que tu as même oublié de patiner dans le but de l'enlacer jusqu’à la mort parce qu’évidemment l'enlacer et le faire se sentir chéri est plus important qu'un sport qui ruine ton corps en dépit du fait que tu aimes ce sport.

Quatrièmement, n'oublies jamais que tu l'aimes. Ne le laisse pas te convaincre qu'il est une plus grosse source d'ennui alors qu'il en vaut la peine. Je ne le connaît pas personnellement, mais il veut probablement autant te quitter que tu le veux – c'est à dire, pas du tout. C'est son manque de confiance qui parle. Écoute ses préoccupations, ne les rejettes pas, mais ne les laisses pas aveuglement te blesser. (Si, en fait, tu ne l'aimes pas malgré que tu aies tout les symptômes d'être désespérément amoureux, arrête ça maintenant avant de le blesser. Tu es peut-être beaucoup de choses, mais je n'ai pas élevé un enfant cruel.)

Cinquièmement, si tu es à l'aise, dis lui que tu l'aimes. Ne tournes pas autour du pot, ne le sous entends pas, ne le fais pas par métaphores. Parfois, les gens ont juste besoins d'entendre ces mots. Crois moi, je parle par expérience. Ton père pensait que nous étions ensemble depuis un semestre avant que je ne réalise que ses mauvaises blagues de maths étaient sa façon de me dire qu'il m'aimait et que j'avais accepté par inadvertance de sortir avec il y a six mois en rigolant à l'une de ses mauvais blagues. Cela n'a pas besoin d’être romantique, au fait. Garantis lui juste qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi.

Sixièmement, découvre ce que Yuuri pense de ce qu'est votre relation et travailles avec lui dessus. Même si tu ne peut pas mettre un nom dessus, assure toi de savoir ce que vous attendez l'un de l'autre afin que tu ne fasses pas quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire penser que tu le détestes accidentellement.

Je veux lire des lettres sur vous deux étant adorables, pas sur toi étant dépressif. Je te menacerai bien de ne jamais te répondre si tu ne répares pas quelque soit le problème, mais j'ai peur que tu n'aies plus jamais de lettres de moi parce que tu sembles avoir une réserve infinie de problèmes. A chaque fois que tu en résous un, un autre apparaît dans le ciel. Rends - tu délibérément ta vie plus difficile ?

Laisse moi faire un exemple de mon cinquième point : Vitya, je t'aime.

Laisse moi maintenant faire une exemple de mon sixième point : en dépit de tout, en dépit de ton inconscience, de ton égoïsme et de ton frustrant manque de contrôle d'impulsivité, je sais que tu l'aimes. ( Je suis désolée si il semblait que j'en doutais dans mon quatrième point) . A un moment donné, tu devras apprendre à gérer tes relations tout seul parce que si Yuuri en arrive a accepter de sortir avec toi, je ne veux pas qu'il soit à moitié avec moi aussi.

C'est ce que j'attends : à terme, je veux que tu sois pleinement responsable pour peu importe ce qu'il y a entre vous. Tu lui parleras, et je te sèvrerais des mes conseils comme je t'ai sevré du lait maternel et de ton obsession adolescente de la couleur noire. Une fois que tu seras sûr que 90% de tes échanges avec Yuuri ne sont pas influencés par mes agissements, il est possible que tu aies ma bénédiction pour lui mettre un anneau à son doigt. ( Si il te laisse le faire, bien sûr.)

Affectueusement,

Maman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce-que vous saviez que cela prends 11 jours pour une lettre de Kyuushuu d'arriver en Russie? Je ne le savais pas. Cela prends donc 22 jours pour avoir une réponse. Maintenant je pense que ces lettres vont trop vite, ahah.
> 
>  
> 
> NdT: Certaines expressions m'ont donné un peu de fil à retordre, donc si ce n'est pas très clair ou si vous avez une meilleure traduction, faites moi signe : D


	10. Chapter 10

Chère maman,

En tant qu'entraîneur de Yuuri, j'ai été sur la glace avec lui de nombreuses fois. J'ai patiné à ses cotés l'ensemble de ses programmes, lui ai montré comment toujours bien lancer un quad Salchow (et quad flip et quad loop... tous les quads de mon répertoire basiquement) et parfois je restais figé devant sa beauté pendant que je lui criais des corrections. Mais peux-tu croire que nous n'avons jamais patiné ensemble avant aujourd'hui ? Peux-tu croire qu'il ne m'est jamais venu a l'esprit que je pouvais lui tenir la main et patiner de la même manière que je le fais quand nous rentrons à la maison ?

Aujourd'hui, après l'entraînement, il a pris ma main – je ne m'en lasse pas – juste avant que l'on ne sorte de la glace **.** Je lui ai demandé si il avait besoin de moi pour quelque chose et il a dit «  Je ne sais pas ce que tu es mais tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi » Comment je réponds à ça, surtout quand ça sort de absolument nulle part ?

Parce que tu m'as souvent rappelé que j'étais un désastre des que j'ouvrais la bouche même en russe, et pire encore en anglais, j'ai décidé à la place de lui montrer. Yuuri est vraiment merveilleux à enlacer. Bien sûr, à peu près chaque parcelle de son corps était trempée de sueur parce que je ne suis rien de plus qu'un entraîneur exigeant, et ses cheveux poisseux et collé à son visage dans une pagaille horrible dont je devrais lentement défaire les nœuds plus tard, mais l'amour est une chose épatante. Cela aurait vraiment du être assez répugnant – je ne voudrais même pas m'enlacer après l'entraînement – et peut-être que ça l'était, mais je pense que je suis physiquement incapable de penser à Yuuri autrement qu'à un cadeau des dieux à l'humanité. Spécifiquement, un cadeau des dieux à _moi_.

Bref, au lieu de juste rester là et me laisser le serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à l’asphyxie, il a commencé à reculé jusqu'au milieu de la glace, m’entraînant à sa suite (il est si fort, maman – ses cuisses sont à tuer), et avant que je m'en rende compte nous patinions en boucle.

Je tenais Yuuri et je patinais en même temps.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine quand j'ai réalisé que mes deux choses préférées avaient fusionnées en une seule. Pourquoi n'y avais-je jamais pensé avant ?

Le visage de Yuuri était probablement rouge vif, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le voir donc je ne saurais jamais. D'un autre coté, il se cachait en gardant obstinément sa tête collée à mon cou durant tout le temps où nous patinions, donc je ne peux pas dire que je sois énervé par cela. Il ne me laisse jamais être aussi près aussi longtemps d'habitude. Je pense que j'ai utilisé la moitié de ma concentration à essayer de le mémoriser et l'autre moitié à essayer de ne pas tomber parce que j'étais distrait d'être si proche de Yuuri.

Je n'ai pas réussi à ne pas tomber, de toutes façon. Nous avons trébuché sur les patins de l'autre tellement de fois que nous sommes finalement tombés. J'aimerais dire que cela est arrivé gracieusement, que c'était prévu, et que je tenais sa tête pour amortir sa chute alors que nous tombions, mais la vérité est que j'ai été poussé assez directement sur la glace quand le coude de Yuuri m'est rentré sur le coté. Je peux t’entendre m'avertir que tomber sur mon dos de personne âgée va le briser en un million de petits morceaux, mais si celui de Yuuri est au dessus de moi je m’en fiche pas mal. Je ne participe à aucune compétition cette saison de toute façon, je peux donc bien me permettre quelques bleus pour des moments comme celui là.

Yuuri a paniqué, évidemment, et ne voulait pas s’arrêter de s’excuser. Qu’est-ce que j’aurais donné pour le faire taire avec un baiser, mais je ne pense pas qu’il soit prêt pour ça. Étonnamment, je suis actuellement d’accord même si il n’est _jamais_ prêt pour ça. Je me trouve à penser, tout le temps, que cela est bien. Ce que nous avons est bien. Et là Yuuri vient et me surprend et c’est comme si mon monde changeait de nouveau et je découvre une nouvelle définition de bien, certain que rien ne serait aussi meilleur que cela. Finalement, il me prouve toujours que j’ai tort de la meilleure manière, donc je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis toujours si satisfait avec chaque nouvel équilibre, mais je le suis.

Nous avons réussi à nous lever sans retomber et avons passé l’heure d’après environ à se tenir les mains et parler et se dévorer du regard comme le font les couples dans les romans à l’eau de rose de papa, tout en essayant de réveiller des perceptions extrasensorielles dormantes que nous pourrions avoir de sorte à pouvoir éviter de heurter les murs sans avoir à se quitter des yeux.

(Nous avons heurté le mur plusieurs fois. Mes hanches me font mal, d’une façon tout à fait non agréable)

A un moment donné, nous avons fini par reproduire mon programme libre de la saison dernière. C’est le préféré de Yuuri, et je peux voir pourquoi – il m’a amené à Hasetsu et vers lui, après tout. Si je devais choisir un programme favori parmi tous ceux de ma carrière de patineur, ce serait aussi celui là. J’ai patiné un appel dont je ne pensais pas que quelqu’un entendrait, et Yuuri a répondu, et je ne pouvais pas demander meilleure réponse. Ensemble, nous avons patiné la version que nous avons adaptée pour le programme d’exhibition de Yuuri parce que mon programme libre a bien trop de saut impossible à faire tout en se tenant les mains. C’était un peu maladroit surtout parce que nos doigts étaient irrémédiablement emmêlé ensemble, mais peux-tu nous en vouloir ? Je n’avais jamais ressenti cela de cette façon là, et je suis presque sûr que lui non plus. C'est tellement nouveau de nous partager la glace comme ça mais j’aime ça. J’aime tellement ça. Je ne m’étais pas senti aussi heureux en patinant depuis bien longtemps.

Pourquoi l’ISU autorise seulement les paires masculin/féminin pour la danse sur glace, maman ? C’est ridicule. Un jour, j’arriverai dans leurs rangs et je changerai les règles. Jusqu’à là, je me contenterai de tourner maladroitement autour d’un homme qui serait probablement écrasé sous le poids de mon cœur si jamais il me laisse lui donner comme il faut.

Maman, je l’aime tellement.

Je ne dirais pas que j’étais une coquille vide avant Yuuri car le patinage m’a beaucoup apporté, mais je n’avais jamais réalisé ce qui me manquais jusqu'à que je le trouve. A chaque fois que je pense qu’il ne peut pas me faire l’aimer plus que je l’aime déjà, il fait des choses comme me faire danser avec lui sur la glace (bien que très mal) et je suis en apesanteur à nouveau... J’espère que c’est pareil pour lui. J’espère que nous ne toucherons jamais le sol.

Affectueusement,

Victor

–

Cher Vitya,

Wow. Quand je disais que je voulais lire sur vous deux étant adorables, je ne te demandais pas de m'écrire une thèse sur comment il est facile de tomber amoureux de Katsuki Yuuri et de comment tu es stupide d'endommager ton dos juste pour trébucher sur la glace avec lui pendant une heure. Ne te méprends pas, je suis impressionné par ton engagement envers Yuuri et la glace, mais je pense réellement que tu es trop vieux pour t’amuser. Honnêtement, fais attention à ton dos. Tes vertèbres ne sont plus les mêmes depuis que tu as eu une entorse cinq ans auparavant, et si tu te blesses à nouveau tu peux dire adieu à ton retour en compétition.

En parlant de ça, est-ce-que c’est toujours d’actualité ? Est-ce-que tu penses toujours revenir ? Je pense qu’il est plutôt facile de déterminer quelle décision je préfère (indice : c’est celle qui ne casse pas tout les os de ton corps), mais je veux savoir ce que _tu_ as l’intention de faire après cette saison. Nous avons besoin de commencer à planifier comment tu vas expliquer tout cela à Yuuri si tu reviens. Dieu sait que je ne peux pas te faire confiance pour faire cela sans tout rater. Je voudrais au moins essayer de te faire confiance sur d’autres choses, mais cela sera un virage trop important dans votre relation pour que je m’en lave complètement les mains, au moins jusqu'à que je sois sûre que tu n’effrayeras pas Yuuri.

Tu sais, quand je disais « montre lui », j’ai eu peur un moment que tu aies fait quelque chose d’innommable que je devrais indemniser le personnel de la patinoire pour le reste de ma vie. Je suis contente d’avoir tort. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de le dire, mais j’aimerais te dire que j’approuve complètement la façon dont tu as géré la situation. Bien joué, Vitya.

Tu ne peux pas me voir pour le moment donc tu devrais prendre mes mots pour argent comptant quand je dis que je pleure ( et ton grand père aussi, en réalité, mais tu devras m’excuser si je ne réussis pas a prendre une photo car je suis trop occupée à le faire sortir de la cuisine où se trouve 100% des objets pointus de la maison) car je suis tellement fière que tu es fait quelque chose de si magnifiquement bon pour une fois sans assistance extérieure ( c'est-à-dire moi). C’est un moment très fort pour moi. J’ai l’impression d’envoyer une nouvelle fois mon fils à l’université, sauf que tu n’as jamais été à l’université et que je t’ai envoyé à Yakov quand tu n’étais pas plus haut que mon épaule.

J’ai encore les images. Tu sanglotais et c’était vraiment moche. Ne te méprends pas, j’étais la mère la plus fière de toute la Russie (merci pour le ‘#1 ~~Papa~~ Maman’ trophée, au fait – nous l'astiquons tous les ans) mais cela ne change pas le fait que tu avais un visage en pleurs réellement hideux quand tu avais 11 ans.

Vitya, je déteste être porteuse de mauvaise nouvelle, mais le fait que ton programme libre de la saison dernière était une prière était évident pour tout le monde, même ton père. Tout le monde pouvais voir que Stammi Vicino était un appel à l’aide sur toutes les fréquences de l’univers au moins. Comme d’habitude, la subtilité n’est pas ton point fort. Il y avait des fans qui faisaient la queue devant notre maison après que tu l’aies patiné pour la première fois en compétition, donc tu dois comprendre que je ne réussisse pas à te croire quand tu dis que tu criais «reste près de moi » dans le vide et rien d’autre que le vide. Non, le problème était que ton récepteur ne pouvait recevoir aucune autre fréquence, juste celle de Yuuri, aussi faible que soit sa voix.

Et je suis ravie que cela ce soit pas passé comme cela, Viten’ka. Tu es bien plus heureux maintenant.

C'est tout jusqu'à la prochaine crise, mais je suis sûre que nous aurons le temps avant cela.

Affectueusement,

Maman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'étais résolu-e a rester conforme au canon même si l'épisode 12 m'a paru déplacé car c'est ce qui était prévu depuis le début. Mais après avoir lu ce fantastique [texte](http://caramelcheese.tumblr.com/post/155271618413/why-i-feel-that-yoi-betrayed-its-own-narrative%22) qui traite de combien le Victuuri de l'épisode 12 est incohérent avec les autres épisodes, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Victor&Yuuri méritent beaucoup mieux. Beaucoup de problèmes pointés dans ce texte peuvent être fixés par les conseils que Maman a déjà donnés, donc je suis partagé-é entre écrire une meilleure fin ou resté conforme au canon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chère maman,

Si tu penses que je ne suis pas doué avec les gens, attends de voir Yuuri avec l'un de ses fans. Il agissait comme si le pauvre garçon n'existait pas du tout ! Je dirais qu'il a pris ça de moi ( de la même manière qu'il a pris « ignorer les conseils de son entraîneur » ), mais au moins j'ai essayé d'être sympa avec Yuuri même quand je ne l'ai pas reconnu en tant que concurrent. (Peux-tu m'en vouloir, cependant ? Il avait l'air tellement différent sans ses lunettes et avec ses cheveux en arrière, et sa présence sur la glace était juste _magnifique_ même quand il ratait chaque simple saut. C'est totalement en contradiction avec la discrétion qu'il avait par la suite. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait autant raté ses suites de pas depuis que je le connais, ce qui est franchement extraordinaire vu que ce sont les parties le plus compliquées de n'importe quel programme.)

C'est vraiment bien de savoir que Yuuri a des fans aussi expressifs. Il est tellement modeste que même moi j'oublie parfois qu'il est le meilleur patineur du Japon jusqu'à que je le vois prendre possession de la glace , à tel point que je souhaite pouvoir retourner dans le temps et me crier dessus de ne pas avoir reconnu Yuuri à la saison dernière du GPF. Comment ais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Il est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. Combien de temps en plus aurions nous eu pour nous connaître si je n'avais pas été autant un idiot égocentrique qui ne connaît même pas ses propres concurrents ? Nous avons dû être assignés aux mêmes événements, auparavant. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt ? 

Mais je m'écarte du sujet. Retour au fan dont je me souviens du nom, pour une fois. C’est le premier fan de Yuuri que je rencontre, après tout – et c'est en soi assez mémorable. Minami Kenjirou. Je ne pense pas que Yuuri soit conscient de l'influence qu'il a sur les jeunes patineurs japonais, étant donné sa tendance a utiliser des adjectifs insignifiant quand il parle de lui ou de sa carrière. « Bon à rien» inclus. Je pourrais compter sur une main le nombre de patineurs japonais qui sont parvenus au GPF depuis que je patine en compétition. Il est tout sauf ordinaire, et si même un fan qui regarde Yuuri avec des étoiles dans les yeux tout en déclarant qu'il a admiré toute sa vie ne peut pas le convaincre, je ne sais pas si je peux y arriver. 

Yuuri mérites de savoir ce que cela fait d'être aimé. Peut-être qu'il le sait, à un niveau intellectuel, mais je ne crois pas qu'il le croit. Il doute tellement de sa valeur que c'est douloureux de regarder. Peux-tu croire qu'il utilise encore la métaphore du porc pané pour être dans l'état d'esprit nécessaire pour Éros même après que je lui ai explicitement dit de _me_ séduire ? 

…..comment je suis arrivé à encore parlé de Yuuri ?

Le truc est, Yuuri a des fans. Il a plus de fans qu'il ne le croit – J'ai regardé des sites de fans, des forums dédiés à Yuuri, et il y en a _beaucoup_. Des pages et des pages de résultats de recherches dont Yuuri ne m'a jamais parlé, toutes à son sujet. En fait, je suis tombé sur un sujet où il n'y a rien d'autre que des points d'exclamations au sujet de l'adorable caniche de Yuuri, lequel je me suis retenu d'évoquer devant Yuuri car la pauvre chose semble avoir quelque chose à voir avec la mauvaise performance de Yuuri au dernier GPF. Je manque peut être de tact, maman, mais pas _à ce point là_. Je ne veux pas faire ressortir de mauvais souvenirs. 

(Si je décidais d'ajouter mon grain de sel au sujet de la magnificence du patinage de Yuuri sur un ou deux ou dix sujets de forums, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je dirais fièrement à Yuuri, ; si ce n'est que je crains que Yuuri devienne rouge en permanence et cela trancherait horriblement avec ses costumes. Rouge, bleu et vert tout ensemble ? Dramatique.) 

Penses tu que Minami a autant de posters de Yuuri sur ses murs que Yuuri avait l'habitude d'en avoir de moi ? La sœur de Yuuri, Mari, m'en a parlé pendant le petit déjeuner pendant que je laissais Yuuri dormir un dimanche. Il en a une bonne collection ! Beaucoup d'édition limitée, apparemment, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne soit signé ( quelque chose que je prévois de corriger rapidement ). Si la collection de Minami ressemble à celle de Yuuri, j'ai beaucoup à rattraper ! C'est une bonne chose que Mari les ai secrètement collectés pour l’embarrasser une fois de temps en temps. Elle me fait payer un bras pour chacun , mais j'ai les moyens et cela fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas dépensés pour une autre personne que moi même. 

Affectueusement,

Victor

P.S : Je ne sais si je veux revenir aux choses telles quelles étaient avant que Yuuri entre dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas si je _peux_ . Patiner a été tout pour moi pendant plus de 20 ans – cela était amusant, mais j'étais tellement seul et je ne le savais même pas. A présent, je suis prêt a aimer autre chose. Je pense que je le fais déjà. 

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Ven, 30 Septembre, 2016 à 13:55

Sujet : Épouse le

Je n'ai pas encore reçu ta dernière lettre. Je me doute que tu en as écris une, et je me doute d'autant plus qu'elle est en chemin, mais cela m'importe peu pour le moment. 

AS TU VU LA TRADUCTION DE LA CONFÉRENCE DE PRESSE DE TON FUTUR MARI ? Spécifiquement la partie où il annonce son thème puis passe la minute suivante à parler de combien tu es spécial et rien d'autre ?

J'ai besoin que tu épouses ce garçon maintenant. Je ne penses pas que tu trouveras  une autre personne qui te laisseras compter autant pour elle. Toi et moi avons assez attendu. Tu ferais mieux de passer au moins quelque heures seul avec Yuuri pour lui dire  _à quel point_ ses sentiments sont réciproques.

Affectueusement,

Maman

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Ven, 30 Septembre, 2016, à 14:11

Sujet : Épouse le

J'avais l'intention de le faire avant même ton e-mail. Je suis, en fait, exactement en train de le faire, et c'est pourquoi je vais ignorer tes prochains e-mails parce que , sans vouloir te vexer, Yuuri est beaucoup plus captivant.

Affectueusement,

Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Ven, 30 Septembre, 2016 à 14:16

Sujet : Épouse le

Ne me laisses pas t’interrompre.

Affectueusement,

Maman

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Ven, 30 Septembre, 2016, à 14:30

Sujet : Épouse le

Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Il n'a pas répondu.

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Ven, 30 Septembre, 2016 à 14:33

Sujet : Épouse le

Vitya, est-ce-que tu l'as dit en russe.

Affectueusement,

Ton extrêmement exaspérée mère

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Ven, 30 Septembre, 2016, à 14:35

Sujet : Épouse le

Oh.

Vais être occupé, ne réponds pas.

Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Ven, 30 Septembre, 2016 à 14:38

Sujet : Épouse le

Je suis contente de voir que ta vie sexuelle est  plus saine que tes facultés mentales.

Affectueusement,

Maman

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Sam, 1er octobre 2016, à 22:21

Sujet : Épouse le

Peux tu me croire si je te dis que nous avons parlé toute la nuit pendant que j'essayais de câliner Yuuri comme si ma vie en dépendait?

Affectueusement,

Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Sam, 1er Octobre, 2016, à 22:32

Sujet : Épouse le

J'aimerais dire non mais le fait est que je le crois complètement parce que tu es entièrement accro à Yuuri. Il y a six mois, j'aurais dit que tu bluffais, mais je penses que je préfères les choses telles qu'elles le sont maintenant.

Affectueusement,

Maman

–

Cher Vitya,

Je pensais que ta dernière lettre méritait une réponse en bonne et due forme, aussi courte puisse t' elle être car tu répétait littéralement les mêmes choses encore et encore ( à savoir, « Yuuri est ma personne préféré » et «  tout le monde voit à quel point Yuuri est fantastique mais lui » ), sans réellement dire de choses nouvelles.

C'était adorable, beaucoup plus délicieux que de prendre mon thé, cela dit quelque chose.

Merci d'avoir confirmé tes intentions de rester avec Yuuri pour le reste de ta vie. Cela fait chaud au cœur – vraiment. D'une façon qu'il m'a fallu cinq verres d'eau froide juste pour que j’arrête de m'enflammer tant tu m'as embarrassé, mais mon propos reste valable. Si tu as besoin que je te commande n'importe quelle marchandise qui se trouve uniquement en Russie, je suis toujours là pour toi.

Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé quelque chose d'autre à aimer, quelque chose qui t'aimeras de la même manière que tu l'as aimé. Patiner était suffisant pendant un temps, et je suis sûre que tu ne seras jamais capable de le regretter, mais ces derniers temps il semblerait que tu es des poids attachés aux pieds. Je ne t'ai pas vu patiné depuis que tu es parti à Hasetsu, mais je peux imaginer que tu es bien plus léger maintenant. Toutes ces médailles, toutes ces attentes, je m'attends à ce qu'elles s'évaporent quand tu es avec Yuuri. Je suis tellement contente pour toi. Tu le mérites.

Le patinage de Yuuri a l'air beaucoup plus libre, aussi, donc je ne te laisserais pas me dire que votre relation est entièrement à sens unique. Tu as peut-être beaucoup reçu de Yuuri, mais tu lui as donné autant. Un jour, tu seras capable de repenser à votre première rencontre et de rire à la stupidité dont tu as fait preuve, mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Tes regrets te feront devenir une meilleure personne. C'est déjà le cas, au moins de la façon dont tu gères les émotions de Yuuri avec tant de soins. Pour être honnête, cependant, je ne pense pas que cela était très difficile de t'améliorer,car tu étais tellement mauvais que tu ne pouvais que devenir meilleur. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. 

Pour une fois, je pense que je vais te laisser gérer quelque chose par toi même. Tu es suffisamment qualifié pour développer l'amour-propre de Yuuri. Continue juste ce que tu fait, et je suis sure qu'il s'habituera aux personnes qui pensent que les planètes et les étoiles orbitent autour de lui. Tu ne peux pas faire grand chose concernant l'image qu'il a de lui – tu peux essayer, bien sur, mais c'est quelque chose que Yuuri doit régler par lui même –mais tu peux au moins lui procurer un bon environnement, et tu fais un merveilleux travail en ce moment donc n'arrêtes pas.

En fait, n'arrêtes jamais. Tu as un bon rôle maintenant. Je suis sure que tu feras des erreurs dans le futur ( j'attends toujours que tu rendes quelqu'un fou – cela fait six mois) mais maintenant je ne peux t'imaginer foirer à un point que Yuuri t'abandonnerais. Tu as quelque chose de bien avec lui. Je n'ai probablement pas besoin de te le dire , mais je te le dirais quand même : gardes le , si il te laisse faire, et de ce que j'ai vu, il le fera.

Affectueusement,

Maman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin! Nous avons atteint l'épisode 5. OTL. Bref, j'ai choisi une approche de type " attendons de voir ce qui va se passer" pour les épisodes 11&12\. Il y a de grandes chances que je continue à rester conforme au canon, mais avec suffisamment de scènes en plus, et peut-être que cela sera moins contrariant, mais nous verrons.


	12. Chapter 12

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Ven, 14 octobre, 2016, à 07:11

Sujet : ???

Yuuri m'a envoyé des vidéos de danse sur glace. Qu'est-ce-que cela signifie ? Est-ce-qu'il change de discipline parce que je suis un mauvais entraîneur ?

Affectueusement,

Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Ven, 14 octobre, 2016, à 07:13

Sujet : ???

Va dormir, Vitya.

Affectueusement,

Ta mère qui manque de sommeil.

–

Chère maman,

Yuuri veut que je patine avec lui pour son programme d’exhibition au GPF. Ensemble. Nous allons essayer de réussir les portées en dépit de notre incapacité à patiner en ligne droite ensemble il y a quelques semaines. 

C'est une très mauvaise idée, maman. Je veux dire, j'ai dit oui bien sûr, parce que Yuuri a demandé et que je ne peux jamais rien lui refuser, mais c'est une horrible idée, la pire idée que Yuuri ait jamais eu ( et il a quelques idées douteuses concernant son bien-être, donc tu sais que c'est mauvais). Et si il me lâche? Et si je _le_ lâche ? Et si je lui brise le dos et qu'il ne peut plus jamais patiner ? A quoi je pensais quand j'ai accepté ? Actuellement, je peux t'entendre me dire que je ne pensais à rien du tout ( et tu continuerais probablement en disant que je n'ai jamais eu une idée dans toute ma vie, ce que je trouverais particulièrement insultant car tu dois au moins m'accorder le crédit de décider de venir a Hasetsu, où j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie) et je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point. Je ne pensais pas. Parfois, juste regarder Yuuri est suffisant pour effacer la moindre pensée de mon esprit, alors qu'il me demande de patiner avec lui lors du GPF. 

Wow. Premièrement, c'est un progrès que Yuuri ait finalement accepté sa qualification au GPF comme presque acquise. Deuxièmement, est-ce-que cela a déjà été fait avant ? Patiner avec une autre personne lors d'un gala quand tu n'es pas un danseur sur glace ? Troisièmement, juste, wow.

…Je suis actuellement vraiment inquiet. Je serais beaucoup plus prudent avec Yuuri , bien sûr, car je préférerais qu'il patine sur mes mains plutôt que de lui faire ne serait ce qu'un bleu sur le petit orteil, mais tu sais comment je suis parfois, pas vrai ? J'oublie que les gens existent parce que les gens sont beaucoup plus compliqué que la glace. Mais j'essayerai pour Yuuri. Nous nous pouvons pas être aussi mauvais si nous avons une bonne musicalité et une excellente maîtrise de la glace en tant que patineur. Il est peu probable que nous soyons frappés par une catastrophe aussi longtemps que nous n'essayons pas d'être trop ambitieux avec les portées , mais cela ne peut pas faire de mal d’être trop prudent. Même si celui que je suis n'est pas assez bien pour le garder en sécurité , je peux changer. Je ferais et deviendrais n'importe quoi pour lui. 

Peut-être que Yuuri devrait faire les portées. De cette façon, je ne pourrais pas ouvrir sa tête en deux si je le lâche car je ne _peux pas_ le lâcher si _je suis_ celui est porté. Nous allons devoir augmenter la force de son bras bien sûr, puisqu'il a l'air de pouvoir s'évaporer rien qu'en lui chuchotant à l'oreille quand il ne mange pas compulsivement les délicieux porcs panés de sa mère suite au stress. Son gainage et la force de ses jambes est très impressionnant pour sa taille, comme Minako peut en témoigner après lui avoir fait faire 32 fouetté sur pointes consécutifs. Lesquels je ne savais même pas que les hommes étaient autorisés a faire . Est-ce-que Lilia ne m'avait pas dit que étant un garçon je n’étais pas autorisé à faire des pointes car j'aurais l'air d'un gros bulldozer sur échasse ? Quel mensonge. Yuuri est à couper le souffle. 

Bref, la danse sur glace est uniquement pour le GPF, et seulement si nous arrivons à ne pas tout gâcher, donc ne vas pas le divulguer au paparazzi. Ne le dis même pas à dedushka. Je n'en n'ai rien à faire si il menace de déchirer toutes mes photos en petits morceaux – il est la plus grande commère que je connaisse.

Affectueusement,

Victor

–

Cher Vitya,

Je ferais de mon mieux pour garder le secret vis a vis de ton grand père, mais je ne te fais pas de promesses car il est très doué avec les fléchettes, et je voudrais garder mon visage tel qu'il est.

J'ai l'impression que c'est un privilège de finalement être capable de m’inquiéter si tu as le cœur brisé par quelqu'un. Pendant très longtemps, tu ne t'es jamais assez investi assez dans une relation pour qu'elle te détruise de la même manière que tu détruis tout les autres – Je suis actuellement enthousiaste d'être inquiète pour _toi_ , pour une fois. Regardes toi, inquiet pour la sécurité de quelqu'un d'autre ! Bien sûr, c'est gênant et cela me cause des troubles du sommeil vu que tu es mon fils après tout ( et je ne veux pas que tu aies le cœur brisé malgré que tu es pu prétendre être insensible à l'amour ) mais une grande partie de moi a décidé que si Yuuri a supporté tes frivolités et mélodrames pendant si longtemps , il ne va sûrement pas te quitter quand tu agiras comme quelqu'un de ton âge et lâcheras tout ce coté « prince étincelant » que tu cultives depuis 20 ans.

N'est-ce pas épuisant, Vitya, de toujours essayer d'être parfait alors que tu es avec quelqu'un à qui tu ne veux rien cacher ? Tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de vouloir qu'il ne voit que le meilleur de toi, bien sûr, mais j'ai d'assez bonnes raisons de penser que les cotés que Yuuri veut voir, découvrir et aimer , les cotés dont _il_ pense être les meilleurs, sont les cotés les plus déplaisants. Car ce sont ceux que tu ne montreras jamais à personne d'autre. 

Ce sont les choses qu'il peut aimer, car à défaut d'être charmantes, ce sont des choses à ton sujet qui sont juste pour lui. Ton père aime quand, par exemple, je suis à moitié démaquillée . Il dit que c'est parce que cela le fait sentir spécial, car je le laisse me voir dans un état que je considère comme étant laid. Une partie de moi est offensée qu'il pense que je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de moi qui soit laid, mais l'autre partie est trop occupé a être bêtement amoureuse de ton ridiculement fleur bleue de père pour m'en soucier. Je voudrais que tu es le même genre de laisser-aller que j'ai avec lui. Tu ne l'auras pas si tu n’arrêtes pas d'essayer d’être parfait, donc arrête d'essayer, une bonne fois pour toute. 

Laisse-le aimer le « toi » collant, jaloux et excessif. Après tout, si vous vous mariez, il finira par avoir la totale expérience Nikiforov , donc tu pourrais aussi bien t'épargner la souffrance d'essayer d’être si princier. Il n'est certainement pas tombé amoureux quand tu lui faisais des clin d’œil comme si tu avais un tic oculaire. En fait, je pense qu'il est plus tombé amoureux quand vous preniez le chemin du retour à la maison – parlant de sécheresse et d'affaire familiale, pas moins – que de te regarder lui faire une démonstration de ton coté désirable.

Il a dit que qu'il voulait que tu soit toi même, n'est ce pas ? Tu as commencé a lui montrer ton égoïsme, ton obstination et ton coté horriblement amoureux et il est encore là. Tu as essayé d’être toi, mais tu as aussi essayé d’être bon pour lui. Mais peut-être que c'est qu'il veut et ce dont il a besoin n'est pas ce que tu penses. Peut-être que tu es mieux pour lui en étant toi-même. En dehors du fait que tu es trop honnête et trop inconscient parfois, tu es tout à fait parfait pour lui comme tu es. Ne changes pas. Pour une fois, laisse aller, Viten'ka.

Sois stupide, sois amoureux et laisse le aimer chaque partie de toi. Laisse-le te connaître pour qu'il puisse te montrer à quel point il t'aime , de la même manière que tu sais prendre ses mains tremblantes quand il est anxieux et embrasser ses doigts les uns après les autres. Malgré tout ce que tu lui as donné, ce ne sera pas suffisant à moins que tu ne te donnes complètement et le laisses te donner quelque chose en retour. Laisse toi avoir ça. Tu le mérites.

Affectueusement,

Maman

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre déborde juste de douceur et de romance. Des deux cotés. Même Maman ne le critique pas (trop). J'avais juste besoin d'un chapitre comme celui-ci où Maman ne fait rien d'autre que de valider la relation de Victor avec Yuuri et qu'elle lui dise qu'il est assez bien, qu'il n'a pas besoin d'autant se pousser, même si le travail acharné est tout ce que connaît Victor car il a passé 20 ans à se dédier au patinage, il n'a pas besoin de se stresser davantage pour ce qu'il a avec Yuuri marche, quoi que ce soit. Le prochain chapitre sera sur l'épisode 7, et Yuuri a besoin d’être 100% prêt pour le baiser surprise, donc quoi de mieux pour finir que d'avoir Victor se mettant à nu ( au figuré, bien que je sois sûr(e) qu'il le fera littéralement après l’épisode 7....) pour Yuuri, d'aimer et chérir.
> 
> Ndt : Bonjour, bonsoir ! Hum, si vous voyez des fautes, si il y a des passages incompréhensibles, si vous avez aimé, si vous avez faim, si vous avez... quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas a laisser un commentaire : D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un très, TRÈS long chapitre car il couvre deux épisodes.

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Ven, 4 Novembre, 2016, à 22:53

Sujet : Coupe de Chine avec Yuuri !

J'ai pensé que je devais envoyer un e-mail à la place vu que c'est formidable et que tu devais apprendre ce qui ce passait. Je suis sûr que tu as regardé le direct vu que ton Nikiforov honoraire préféré concourrait, mais j'ai supposé que tu avais besoin d'avoir tes informations d'une personne qui était actuellement sur place.

Yuuri a été brillant ! Est ce que tu l'as vu ? Est-ce-que tu as vu à quel point son programme court était parfait? Est-ce-que tu as vu ce qu'il a fait avec sa langue ??? Tu dois l'avoir vu. Les commentateurs japonais sont devenus fous de son SP. Je n'ai presque rien compris, bien sûr, mais Morooka ne voulait pas s’arrêter de parler et de sourire et il était à un mohawk de faire une ovation donc je dirais qu'il était aussi excité par la performance de Yuuri que je l'étais. Nous étions assurément en compétition pour être le fan numéro 1 de Yuuri.

J'étais complètement séduit ! Tellement d'éros ! Pas qu'il lui soit difficile de me séduire, vu que tout ce qu'il fait est irrésistible. Je marcherais sur l'aile d'un avion juste pour voir Yuuri mettre ses cheveux en arrière après être sorti des bains chauds une fois de plus, et ensuite j'irai sur l'autre aile pour le voir câliner Makkachin sous un kotatsu ( un hybride table-couverture chauffante dont je pense que tout les foyers en Russie ont extrêmement besoin).

Le meilleur moment – si je devais choisir – est que je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il ne pensait pas à de la nourriture cette fois ci.

Yuuri était tellement différent aujourd'hui avant son SP, beaucoup plus concentré que d'habitude. Pas seulement ça, mais il a aussi initié le contact. En public. A une compétition internationale. Il a entremêlé nos doigts devant quelques douzaines de caméras. Yuuri n'a pas le droit d'être si sexy quand il se tient sur la glace . Comment ose-t-il me faire encore plus tomber amoureux de lui sans même essayer ! J'ai fait tellement d'efforts pour qu'il s'habitue à ce que je le touche, et tout ce qu'il a faire c'est de me regarder et je suis encore plus amoureux ! Cet homme est un danger public. Je dois le garder pour moi pour l’empêcher de faire tomber le monde, un amoureux transi à la fois. Ce n'est pas entièrement altruiste, mais je vais cependant faire cette faveur au monde ! Je mérite un prix !

Tout ça _peut_ avoir à faire avec le fait qu'au lieu de lui dire de me séduire, je lui ai dit de me séduire en étant _rien d'autre que lui même_ , d’arrêter d'utiliser la métaphore du porc pané. Il y a une limite à ce que je peux endurer d'être substitué à de la nourriture quand Yuuri patine _Éros_ , après tout. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'il ait encore besoin d'utiliser la nourriture comme métaphore. Il est beaucoup plus téméraire maintenant – je pense que parfois il réalise son SP sans aucune autre raison que de me troubler.

Aie hâte pour son FS demain ! Je sais qu'il me tarde.

Affectueusement,

Victor

P.S : Yuuri te dit bonjour. Il m’a dit de te remercier pour m'avoir laissé patiner et de lui avoir donné l'opportunité de me rencontrer. Quel flatteur ! Est-ce-que tu penses que cela le dérangerai si j'utilise les mêmes mots sur maman Katsuki ? Il ne poursuivra pas son entraîneur préféré pour violations de droit d'auteur, pas vrai ?

P.P.S : Chris a besoin de garder ses mains sur lui même. Ses mains n'ont rien à faire si proche du fessier de Yuuri, partenaire de pole danse ou pas. Même moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi près de Yuuri.

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Ven, 4 Novembre, 2016, à 23:30

Sujet : Coupe de Chine avec Yuuri !

J'ai vu beaucoup de choses, Vitya, notamment ta tentative très déplorable de faire un cœur avec tes mains. C'était vraiment tragique, pire que n'importe quel SP de Jora à propos de sa difficile rupture avec Anya. J'ai aussi vu la photo que Chulanont a postée de toi t'accrochant à Yuuri comme une bernacle nue. As-tu décidé que vu que tu ne peux pas le déshabiller tu aurais juste a te déshabiller et espérer qu'il suive ton exemple ? Ce garçon a plus d'estime de soi et d'instinct de survie que tu pourrais en accumuler en cinq vies, Vitya – tu ne pourrais pas le convaincre d'effectuer un suicide social même si tu le menaçais de marcher sur les ailes d'une centaine d'avions.

En ce qui concerne Yuuri étant un « Nikiforov honoraire » – j’espère que tu as prévu de rectifier prochainement cela , de sorte qu'il n'y ait rien «  d'honoraire » à propos de Yuuri sur notre livret de famille. Pour être tout à fait honnête, cela ne me dérangerait pas si tu t'effaçais de notre livret pour aller sur celui de Yuuri, mais c'est à vous deux d'en décider. Katsuki-Nikiforov sonne bien, cependant. Ce sera agréable d'avoir quelqu'un ayant de l'humilité dans notre famille pour une fois, et nous pourrions partager la charge de te nourrir avec les Katsuki. Je m'attendais à moitié à ce que tu prennes du poids quand tu as décidé de te retirer pour cette saison mais je vois que tu as hérité de mon métabolisme supérieur.

Je crois que les félicitations sont de rigueur maintenant que Yuuri pense à toi quand il patine sur Éros ? Est-ce-que cela marque le retour de Victor «  je fais plus dans un lit que dormir » Nikiforov ? Ou c'est une simple extension de Victor « Je suis tellement amoureux que je me contente de ça » ?

Dis à Yuuri qu'il n'y a pas de quoi. Dis lui aussi que j’espérais avoir fait un meilleur travail en t'inculquant du bon sens, mais je suppose que cela lui est égal vu qu'il est tombé amoureux de toute façon. Êtes-vous à l'étape où vous lisez les lettres de l'autre pendant que vous les écrivez maintenant ? C'est un progrès. Tu semblais le tenir à l’écart de moi pendant si longtemps que je pensais que ces lettres étaient ton plaisir coupable. Remercie-le pour moi, pour te vouloir et t'aimer. Remercie-le pour lui même, aussi, pour exactement la même chose. J’espère que tu n'oublieras jamais quel trésor ce garçon est.

En réalité, il est fort probable que tu chanteras ses louanges sur ton lit de mort, donc je ne suis pas vraiment inquiète à ce sujet. Pour quelqu'un qui fait sa vie en étant sur la glace, tu n’es pas très cool, comme dirais ta génération.

Affectueusement,

Maman

P.S : Si tu es si jaloux de Chris, travaille juste plus dur pour convaincre Yuuri qu'être au lit avec toi serait tout sauf une erreur. A moins que, bien sûr, Yuuri soit indifférent aux sports de chambre.

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Sam, 5 Novembre, 2016, à 19:41

Sujet : Je suis le pire

Tu as dit que les mots marchaient mieux sur lui alors j'ai utilisé des mots mais ils n'ont pas marché du tout ! Il a crié et m'a dit de me taire et de ne rien dire parce qu’apparemment je suis seulement utile quand je suis près de lui mais complètement silencieux !

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Sam, 5 Novembre, 2016, à 19:44

Sujet : Je suis le pire

Vitya, est-ce-que tu es sûr d'avoir utilisé les bons mots.

(Ne m'emaile pas, concentres toi sur Yuuri. C'est évident qu'il a pleuré. Y-a-t-il rien que tu puisses faire pour lui avant son FS?)

Affectueusement,

Maman

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Sam, 5 Novembre, 2016, à 19:46

Sujet : Je suis le pire

... Je lui ai peut-être dit que j’arrêterais d'être son entraîneur s'il n'était pas sur le podium.

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Sam, 5 Novembre, 2016, à 19:44

Sujet : Je suis le pire

VITYA.

Et arrêtes de m'écrire maintenant. Ne regardes que Yuuri, s'il te plaît. Tu lui dois au moins ça après ton énorme – j'ose emprunter tes mots d'il y a six mois – fiasco.

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Sam, 5 Novembre, 2016, à 19:59

Sujet : Ton grand père a soit réussi à invoquer un démon soit ressuscité le KGB et je ne sais pas lequel est le pire.

VICTOR DMITRIEVICH NIKIFOROV

Il y a intérêt à ce que Yuuri ait aimé être embrassé par surprise devant les personnes qui contrôlent son score, ou je viens te gifler comme l’irréfléchi garçon que tu es.

Affectueusement,

Ta mère très fière

P.S : Non, vraiment, il y a de la fumée noire qui sort de la chambre de ton grand père. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si content.

–

Chère maman,

Nous sommes ensemble. En quelque sorte. Je veux dire, nous avons toutes les caractéristiques de deux personnes étant dans une relation exclusivement romantique sauf que nous ne parlons actuellement pas de comment cela s’appelle. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un mot dans une quelconque langue qui puisse décrire ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre. Nous sommes.... quelque chose, quoique que cela puisse être. Nous avons parlé de ce que nous voulons que ce soit – Je lui ai dit que je voulais que ce soit pour toujours, et il n'a pas dit non – et ce que nous sommes d'accord de faire. Yuuri semble penser que je ne serais pas heureux avec des baisers volés derrière les portes et des doigts entremêlés sous la table, mais si je suis honnête, je dois dire qu'il y a rien que je ne veuille plus.

Car c'est la personne qu'est Yuuri, pas vrai ? Il prend les choses doucement, il s'assure que la situation est stable, avant de continuer d'avancer. J'aime à quel point il est prudent, qu'il fasse tellement attention à notre relation. Même si nous foirons, le simple fait que nous voulons désespérémentque cela fonctionne est assez pour nous faire rester ensemble.

Tu vas probablement dire que cela ne me ressemble pas, mais j’étais vraiment inquiet après coup, quand nous avons finalement eu du temps pour nous une fois la cérémonie de remises des médailles terminée. Sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il était sûr de vouloir être avec quelqu'un comme moi qui ne peut pas même faire preuve de discrétion devant une patinoire entière ? Il a dit et je cite : «  Victor, tu as le droit d’être égoïste aussi ».

Je suis la personne la plus égoïste que je connaisse mais quelque part Yuuri pense que je ne le suis pas assez, que je m'accapare son temps et son amour n'est pas être égoïste selon lui. Il a dit que je le rencontre toujours où il est, donc qu'il aimerait me rencontrer là où je suis pour une fois.

C'est une bonne chose que nous ayons eu cette conversation après être revenus dans notre chambre, autrement j'aurais été vu en train de pleurer à gros sanglots sur de nombreuses diffusions internationales et Yura aurait eu de quoi me faire chanter pendant des années.

Comment est-ce-que j'ai réussi à convaincre ce magnifique exemple d’être humain de me donner une chance sans qu'il réalise que je suis complètement nul en relation ? Comment est-ce-que j'ai réussi à le convaincre que d'en commencer une avec moi serait une bonne idée ?Quoi que j'ai fait j’espère que je vais continuer à le faire. Je préférerais faire fondre toutes mes médailles que de perdre ce que j'ai avec lui.

En parlant de médailles. Seconde place ! Yuuri à gagné la médaille d'argent ! Cela fait un moment que je n'avais pas était excité par l'argent. Je suis si fier de Yuuri qui s'améliorealors qu'il a un entraîneur tel que moi. J’espère que nous en gagnerons plein d’autres ensembles.

Affectueusement,

Victor

P.S : As-tu ignifugé la chambre de dedushka ? Si je m'y prends bien, Yuuri et moi allons lui donner beaucoup, beaucoup plus de raisons d'exprimer sa joie de manière encore plus dangereuses.

P.P.S : Bonjour, Mme Nikiforova. C'est Yuuri. Victor vous a raconté beaucoup de mensonges sur notre relation – je suis le plus chanceux. Je vous remercie beaucoup de l'avoir amené dans ma vie **.** Je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'il soit sûr de ne jamais regretter de m'avoir choisi.

P.P.P.S. MENSONGES. N'écoute pas Yuuri. Tu sais très bien qu'il est la seule décision que je ne regretterai jamais. Bien sûr que _je suis_ le chanceux. Ce quad flip était magnifique et l'homme qui l'a exécuté encore plus.

–

Cher Vitya,

Oh homme de peu de foi. La chambre de ton grand père a été ignifugée dès que l'on a emménagé. L'invocation de démon est peut-être nouvelle, mais la pyrotechnie ne l'est pas. Souviens toi de ton huitième anniversaire quand tu as échoué à mettre le feu aux rideaux de ton grand père qu'importe le nombre d'allumettes que tu utilisais?

A Yuuri : Mon cher enfant, à moins que Victor ne racontes des mensonges sur le fait d'être a deux doigts d'avoir une crise cardiaque à chaque fois qu'il te voit, je suis assez certaine qu'il pense sincèrement avoir fait une meilleure affaire que toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vois dans mon fils, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureuse que tu aies vu ce que tu aies vu. Prends soin de lui pour moi. J’espère en apprendre plus sur toi, également. Victor à la manie d’être dramatique concernant les petites choses comme couper ses ongles, et je pense que ses lettres pourraient grandement bénéficier à amener un peu de tranquillité.

Maintenant, retour à toi, Vitya.

Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi Yuuri t'aimes autant, surtout après que tu l’aies fait pleurer, mais je suis réellement contente pour toi. Je commençais à être fatigué de tes sourires de façades à la télévision – c'est bien de te revoir sourire comme cela à nouveau. Je ne peux même pas me rappeler de la dernière fois où tu étais aussi content de la médaille d'argent. Est-ce-que c'est étrange si je pense que cela est un progrès ?

Et c'est vrai, tu sais. Tu as été très altruiste ces derniers mois. Il y a, bien sûr, une trace d'égoïsme sous-jacent – presque que tout ce que tu as fait était dans l'unique but d'être dans les bons papiers de Yuuri – mais au final je pense que tu as été un modèle de retenue. Enfin, au moins jusqu'au FS de Yuuri en Chine, quand j'ai supposé que tu avais perdu complètementla tête. C'est une bonne chose que Yuuri l'ait si bien pris.

Donc, si Yuuri dit que tu as le droit d’être égoïste, d'encourager ton besoin d’être près de lui, tout ce que je peux dire c'est d'en prendre avantage. Regarde mon futur gendre – il a des jambes qui pourrait te frapper la semaine prochaine si tu tentes quelque chose dont il n'est pas prêt. Tu sauras quand tu seras sur le point de franchir la ligne, donc ne t'inquiètes pas au sujet dede le pousser en dehors de ses limites. Prête attention quand il est trop silencieux, toutefois. Cela annonce toujours des problèmes.

Aussi longtemps que vous travaillez pour garder ce que vous avez, je ne m'inquiète guère pour vous.

(Je ne peux m’empêcher de toujours un peu m’inquiéter. Tu es, après tout, très imprévisible et très enclin à prendre de fâcheuses décisions en une fraction de seconde **.** Je remercie le ciel tous les jours que les choses à Hasetsu marchent étonnamment bien.)

Affectueusement,

Maman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un très grand merci à Viaroel qui m'a patiemment donné un cours accéléré sur les diminutifs russes et de m'avoir donné le surnom de Georgi ( Jora). Les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaire ( si il y en a) seront corrigés plus tard. Je suis à deux doigt de piquer du nez.
> 
> 24012017: Il y a 666 abonnements à cette fic haha. Il est temps que le grand-père de Victor invoque un véritable démon.
> 
> Ndt: Pour le moment, on est loin du compte, et je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou non qu'on se rapproche du nombre pour l'invocation du grand-père de Victor XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'heure indiqué est toujours en fonction de Victor et il est toujours à droite.

 

Maman

 

**22 Nov**

22:45

 

Je suis de retour sur le sol russe

 

Je suis contente de te revoir, Vitya. Comment Yuuri supporte l'hiver russe ?

Très bien

Apparemment, Detroit n'était pas plus chaud

 

Et dire que j'espérais que le froid te donnerait une excuse pour l'enlacer.

Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il fasse froid pour qu'on se fasse des câlins

 

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'hôtel maintenant

Est-ce-que tu viens pour l’entraînement de demain ?

 

Aeroflot.

Ah

Essaye au moins d'être là pour son FS

 

Je ne le manquerais pour rien au monde. Il me tarde de rencontrer Yuuri.

Et toi.

Bien sûr qu'il me tarde de te revoir.

Honnêtement, je voudrais aussi plus rencontrer Yuuri que moi.

Papa et dedushka viennent aussi, pas vrai ?

 

Je ne pourrais pas les en empêcher même si je le voulais.

Et je ne le veux pas.

Car j'accorde de l'importance à ma santé mentale et au fait de garder mes membres à leur place.

D'un coté, j'aimerais voir comment dedushka réagit pendant que Yuuri et moi sommes horriblement affectueux

D'un autre coté, je ne sais pas si je serais toujours dans une relation après coup

 

Si tu ne l'es pas, ton grand père devra craindre pour sa vie.

Je ne suis peut-être pas douée avec des fléchettes, mais je manie les couteaux tous les jours et je n'hésiterais pas à les utiliser.

Peut-être que tu devrais aussi rester éloigner de Yuuri

 

Je sais comment manier des couteaux.

Viens rencontrer Yuuri. Je serais ravi de te le présenter.

 

 

–

**23 Nov**

19:03

 

<16-11-2016 15.22.39.mp4>

Le SP de Yuuri à l’entraînement d'aujourd'hui

 

Nous serons là le jour de son SP.

Assures-toi qu'il continue de patiner comme ça jusque là.

Je suis offensé que tu penses que je ne le ferais pas si tu ne le me dis pas

Je suis son entraîneur, après tout.

 

La plupart des entraîneurs n'embrasse pas leurs patineurs.

Cela veut juste dire que je suis doublement investi dans son succès.

 

Continue de te dire ça.

Et ne le distrait pas.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je distrairais volontairement Yuuri de son entraînement ?

 

Je ne sais pas.

Peut-être le fait que tu siffles à chaque fois que Yuuri regardes dans ta direction ?

Cela s'appelle encourager

Tu devrais essayer un jour

C'est très efficace

 

Pour Yuuri, peut-être.

Ça ne l’a pas été du tout pour toi.

A l'exception du patinage, dès que quelqu'un t'encensait pour quelque chose, tu arrêtais sur le champ.

En fait, Yuuri est une exception pour cette règle également.

C'est fantastique de voir combien tu t'investis dans cette relation malgré que tu aies reçu la confirmation de Yuuri et moi.

Continue.

J'en ai l'intention

<16-11-2016 16.01.55.mp4>

Yuuri pendant son FS

 

Tu as bon goût en matière d'homme.

Bien sûr

Yuuri aussi a formidablement bon goût en matière d'hommes

 

Et moi qui pensais que tu avais appris un peu d'humilité.

Où est passé le Vitya qui doutait de lui même ?

Il commence à me manquer.

Yuuri mérite le meilleur

Comment puis-je le mériter si je ne le suis pas ?

 

As-tu déjà envisagé que peut-être tu ne le mérites pas ?

Tous les jours

Mais si il doit être coincé avec moi, je dois être aussi bien que je le peux pour lui

 

–

**24 Nov**

19:01

 

Pas de vidéos de Yuuri aujourd'hui ?

Yuuri m'a interdit d'en faire quand il a découvert que je te les envoyais

 

A quel point l'angle de vue est-il mauvais ?

Très mauvais

 

Envoie-les moi quand même.

Tu me connais trop bien

<17-11-2016 14.11.24.mp4>

Yuuri s'échauffe pendant que je m'efforce de trouver un bon angle de vue sans que cela soit flagrant

<17-11-2016 14.35.02.mp4>

Le SP de Yuuri

Toujours en train de chercher un bon angle de vue

<17-11-2016 15.54.35.mp4>

Le FS de Yuuri

Ai abandonné l'idée de trouver un angle décent mais discret

Trop distrait par Yuuri pour essayer de toute façon

 

<17-11-2016 19.21.21.mp4>

Pourquoi m'as tu envoyé une vidéo de papa qui tricote ?

 

N'échangions nous pas des vidéos de gens que nous aimons faisant eux-mêmes les choses qu'ils aiment ?

Je vais dire à papa que tu as atteint son niveau de « fleur bleue »

 

Il ne le prendra pas comme une insulte.

Au contraire, il imprimera probablement ce que tu as dit et le fera encadrer dans son bureau.

Est-ce-que c'est censé me décourager ?

 

Pas du tout.

–

**25 Nov**

18:34

 

 

Souhaite bonne chance à Yuuri.

Il est dans le groupe 2

Il y en a pour un moment avant qu'il ne patine

Et il n'en aura pas besoin

 

Des mots audacieux venant de quelqu'un qui paniquait à l'idée de potentiellement ruiner la carrière de Yuuri le semestre dernier.

Cela n'est pas moins vrai

 

Bien, alors j'attends son SP digne de la médaille d'or **.**

Garde une place dans ma salle de trophée pour sa médaille

Déjà fait.

Ton grand-père a fait un autel avec les photos de vous deux que tu as envoyé.

Il dit que Yuuri est la meilleure chose que tu es jamais gagné.

Outre le fait que je n'ai pas gagné Yuuri car il n'est pas une chose à gagner

Et le fait que je ne pourrais pas l'avoir gagné s’il ne l'avait pas voulu en premier lieu

Ceci est incroyablement juste

Je sais.

Et c'est pourquoi il est à coté de ta première médaille pour que tu puisses voir en un clin d'œil toutes les fois où ta vie a changé.

Regarder simplement Yuuri sur la glace est suffisamment

Mais c'est un sentiment agréable

–

19:45

Vitya pourquoi tu t'agenouilles.

Je sais que tu aimes gâter Yuuri mais est-ce-que tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu excessif ?

Est-ce-que tu essayes de provoquer un anévrisme chez les juges ?

Arrêtes de saluer.

C'estgrossier d'encourager la foule quand ils scandent ton nom juste avant le SP de YUURI.

Est-ce-que vous essayez au moins d'être discret ?

A ce stade, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore surprise que le SP de Yuuri devienne de plus en plus provoquant.

C'était une fantastique performance.

Il est encore plus énigmatiqueen personne.

Je peux voir pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui dans tes lettres.

Si ton père était au moins la moitié aussi fantastique, je ferais exactement la même chose.

Malheureusement, les choses que je trouve adorable chez lui ne sont pas du tout des choses à regarder.

En fait, c'est assez ennuyeux quand il ignore le reste du monde pour se concentrer sur ses formules.

Un autre meilleur record personnel !

Je suis à deux doigt de te renier pour ne pas m'avoir dit que tu avais prévutoutes ces marques d'affections.

Comment as-tu fais pour que Yuuri les acceptent ?

–

20:26

Il a tout juste accepté **,** si tu te demandais

 

–

20:52

Où êtes-vous ?

Ton grand-père a hâte de rencontrer Yuuri.

Appelle nous.

Vitya ?

–

22:12

Je suis dans notre chambre

Makkachin est chez le veto

Elle pourrait ne pas s'en sortir

Maman, Yuuri veut que j'aille voir Makkachin et le laisser concourir tout seul

 

Que s'est-il passé ?

Yuuri a dit qu'elle avait mangé des brioches vapeur et s'est étouffée

Je ne veux pas laisser Yuuri tout seul

Je ne peux pas

Mais il me fait partir

J'ai demandé à Yakov d'être son entraîneur pour demain

Mais je déteste le fait de ne pas être là pour lui

Je veux être la première personne à l'accueillir à la sortie de la glace

 

Retourne au Japon.

Tu seras malheureux ici, ce que veut dire que tu seras un entraîneur absolument inutile.

Je pense que cela lui rappelle son propre chien

 

Raison de plus de partir.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé avec son chien, mais je suis sûre que Yuuri comprend.

Et il se sentira mieux sachant que tu es avec Makkachin.

Pourquoi est-ce-que je dois choisir ?

 

Ce n'est pas vraiment choisir si Yuuri prends la décision pour toi.

Mon vol part demain à 00:20

Mais maman

Je ne suis pas prêt à laisser Yuuri ici

Tout seul

 

Nous serons là s’il veut.

Mais il ne vous pas connaît pas vraiment

Vous le rendrez juste anxieux

Pourquoi les choses doivent elle être si difficiles pour Yuuri ?

Il est à deux doigts d'être qualifié

Et si je ruine ses chances en n'étant pas là quand il a besoin de moi ?

Et si je fais tout rater ?

 

Est-ce-que tu veux que je vienne te voir ?

S'il te plaît

 

–

**26 Nov**

00:01

 

Je lui ai dit que tu irais le voir après le FS des hommes

Yuuri traîne toujours dans le coin après avoir patiné

Je suis sûre que tu seras capable de le trouver

Si il a besoin d'un câlin, donne lui en un

Même un câlin de dedushka sera mieux que pas de câlin du tout

 

Nous le ferons

Ton grand père l'attend avec impatience.

Fais bon voyage.

Je te tiendrais au courant de la situation une fois que je serais au Japon

Je sais combien tu l'aimes

N'oublies pas que nous t'aimons aussi.

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Sam, 26 novembre, 2016 à 15:58

Sujet : <pas de sujet>

Makkachin va bien. Elle n'était plus dans un état critique quand je suis arrivé – nous l'emmenons à la maison maintenant.

Dieu merci.

Je regarderais le FS de Yuuri avec sa famille, mais je souhaite toujours pouvoir être avec lui là bas.

Fais lui un câlin de ma part.

Affectueusement,

Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Sam, 26 Novembre, 2016 à 16:03

Sujet : <pas de sujet>

Tant mieux.

Comment tiens-tu le coup ? As-tu pu dormir dans l'avion ?

Affectueusement,

Maman

P.S : Ton grand-père s'est porté volontaire pour enlacer Yuuri. J'espère que cela ne te déranges pas.

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Sam, 26 novembre, 2016 à 16:09

Sujet : <pas de sujet>

Curieusement, je ne me rappelai pas que c'était si difficile de s'endormir en classe économique. C'était beaucoup plus facile quand je voyageais avec Yuuri.

Je suis beaucoup trop nerveux pour dormir, de toute façon. Peut-être que je ferais une sieste avant le FS de Yuuri.

Dedushka peut prendre Yuuri dans ses bras autant de fois qu'il le veut – Je pense que son enthousiasme me rappellera à Yuuri, ce qui sera j'espère une bonne chose.

Affectueusement,

Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Sam, 26 Novembre, 2016 à 16:11

Sujet : <pas de sujet>

Fais de beaux rêves.

Affectueusement,

Maman

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Sam, 26 novembre, 2016 à 18:30

Sujet : L'or

Je ne peux pas dormir. Maman Katsuki l'a remarqué et m'a donné quelque chose à boire. Nous avons fini par parler de Yuuri – c'est probablement l'un de nos sujets préférés, vraiment.  Même mon japonais limité était suffisant vu que nous parlions tout les deux le langage de l'amour.

Nous avons commencé à parler du futur de Yuuri, s'il veut continuer de patiner, si je reste son entraîneur, si je prévois d'être ici à long terme ou si je rentre en Russie. Je lui ai dit que je suivrais Yuuri n'importe où car ma vie était si vide avant lui et que rien ne vaut la peine s'il n'est pas avec moi. Je continuerai de l’entraîner, s’il le veut.

Ensuite, elle m'a demandé si je pensais que je pouvais rendre heureux Yuuri pour le restant de ses jours, et je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas mais que j'étais disposé à essayer. Je l'aime vraiment, comme tu le sais, et j'ai également décidé que je ne voudrais jamais le quitter. Si Yuuri pense qu'il peut être heureux avec moi, qui suis-je pour l'en empêcher ?

J'ai dû passer une sorte de test car Maman Katsuki n'a pas arrêté de sourire après ça. Bon, elle n’arrêtait de sourire plus _intensément_ – elle sourit déjà tout le temps, contrairement à Yuuri  qu'il ne le fait que pour des occasions spéciales, que j'ai le privilège de connaître.

Après ce qu'il venait de se passer je devais le faire.

Je lui ai demandais si elle me laisserait épouser Yuuri.

Elle a dit oui.

Bon, elle m'a demandé si j'étais sûr que je ne voulais pas dire « Laisseriez vous Yuuri m'épouser ? » et je lui ai dit que je voulais attendre la demande de Yuuri – si jamais il le fait, mais cela n'a pas d'importance si cela n'arrive pas vu que l'on ne sera pas lié légalement et que je ne vais nulle part de toute façon – car je ne veux pas le brusquer avant qu'il soit prêt. J'ai demandé «  Me laisseriez vous dire oui ? » Et, _là_ elle a dit oui. Pour être précis, elle a dit «  Bien sûr, Vicchan » puis m'a pris dans ses bras, et m'a dit que je faisais déjà parti de la famille.

Il se peut que quelques larmes m'est échappées. 

Ensuite, elle a passé un moment à m'apprendre comment reconnaître une demande japonaise car Yuuri, malgré le fait d'être une jeune personne qui a étudié à l'étranger, est toujours assez traditionnel (et assez timide) et aura plus tendance à dire des choses comme « Veux-tu reposer dans la même tombe que moi ? » ( morbide!) ou «  Veux-tu vieillir avec moi ? » (beaucoup plus adorable ; j'espère que Yuuri le choisira) plutôt que «  Veux-tu m'épouser ? ». «  Veux-tu me faire de la soupe miso tous les jours ? » est aussi une possibilité vu qu'il aime tellement la nourriture. Maman Katsuki a dit que le porc pané pourrait ne pas être trop difficile, elle m'a donc donné sa recette. J'ai pris des notes – n'es-tu pas fière ?

Et nous ne pouvons pas être _correctement_ fiancés sans une cérémonie de fiançailles, où toi et papa (et probablement dedushka, vu qu'il ne supportera pas d'être mis de coté) rencontrez la famille de Yuuri. Je suis sûre que vous les aimerez – je ne suis pas aussi certain qu'ils vous aimeront. Maman Katsuki a suggéré que nous pouvons nous en passer vu que vous êtes tous en Russie, mais j'ai insisté. Je veux tout faire dans les règles.

Ce jour ne peut que s'améliorer si Yuuri est médaillé et se qualifie pour le GPF.

Affectueusement,

Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Sam, 26 Novembre, 2016 à 19:07

Sujet : L’or

Tu devrais commencer à mettre des avertissements dans tes e-mails et tes lettres pour que je ne les ouvre pas en présence de ton grand-père s'ils contiennent quelque chose qui puisse le provoquer. Ce dont ton e-mail était rempli, comme d'habitude, depuis que tu es parti à Hasetsu. Peut-être que je ne devrais rien ouvrir de ce que tu m'envoies dans un rayon de huit kilomètres à la ronde de ton grand-père.

En ignorant que les lois sont des choses qui existent, je ne sais pas si quiconque vous voyant, Yuuri et toi, peuvent conclure autrement que vous êtes tout sauf déjà mariés. Cependant, c'est fantastique de voir que tu as pris toutes mes taquineries au sujet de mon futur gendre sérieusement – je commençais à craindre de devoir me battre contre vous deux pour une cérémonie. Au moins maintenant je sais que que tu iras de bon cœur, même si Yuuri ne le voudrait pas.

Est-ce-que tu sais si Yuuri a déjà réfléchi au mariage ? Il semble être une personne très pragmatique – il y a un risque qu'il ne te demande jamais vu que cela ne sera pas légal. Il pourrait juste commencer à bouger les choses pour que tu ne puisses pas distinguer tes affaires des siennes et vous seriez effectivement mariés avant que tu ne le réalises.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles pour toi.

Yuuri semblait distrait à l’entraînement de ce matin et n'a pas du tout parlé avec Yakov. Bien que je voudrais être confiante en futur gendre , je pense que tu seras d'accord que cela n'augure rien de bon. Cependant, ,il ne perd ( visiblement) pas son sang froid, donc il semble déjà être en meilleur forme qu'au dernier GPF. En parlant du GPF, il a déjà réussi à se qualifier sans toi, avant. Je crois que ton absence ne provoquera pas de catastrophe pour son FS.

Affectueusement,

Maman

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Dim, 27 novembre, 2016 à 01:08

Sujet : Yuuri

Pourras-tu lui dire à quel point je suis fier de lui ? Cela importe peu qu'il n'ait pas eu de médailles. C'était magnifique.

Affectueusement,

Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Dim, 27 Novembre, 2016 à 01:10

Sujet : Yuuri

Dès que nous l'aurons trouvé.

Affectueusement,

Maman

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Dim, 27 Novembre, 2016 à 01:57

Sujet : Câlins

Nous l'avons trouvé en train d'enlacer tout les patineurs qu'il pouvait trouver. Est-ce inhabituel chez lui ou es-tu la seule personne à qui il réfléchit à deux fois avant de toucher ?

Affectueusement,

Maman

P.S : Nous avons été enlacés à tour de rôle. Il enlace comme une peluche avec des mains d'acier.

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Dim, 27 novembre, 2016 à 02:04

Sujet : Câlins

Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Il enlace comme un nuage.

Et il n'est pas comme cela d'habitude. Il n'est même pas aussi affectueux avec sa famille. J'espère qu'il va bien.

Affectueusement,

Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Dim, 27 Novembre, 2016 à 02:09

Sujet : Câlins

Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra à la normale en un rien de temps quand il sera de retour à Hasetsu.

( Et par là je veux dire quand il sera de nouveau avec toi, ce qui devrait être bientôt, vu qu'il a réservé le premier vol pour le Japon et qu'il ne reste pas pour le gala)

Affectueusement,

Maman

–

Yuuri ♥

 

**27 Nov**

02:43

 

Ta famille est charmante mais ils ne sont pas le Nikiforov que j'ai besoin de voir.

 

Rentre à la maison

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Lun, 28 novembre, 2016 à 20:56

Sujet : Maison

Tout le monde à l'aéroport nous malmenaient alors qu'on s’enlaçaient depuis environ dix bonnes minutes jusqu'à que la sécurité vienne et nous demande de nous écarter de la sortie pour que les autres puissent passer.

Comment ne pas le prendre dans mes bras après qu'il m'ait dit de prendre soin de lui jusqu'à qu'il arrête? Cela sonnait exactement comme une demande en mariage si on ne fait pas attention a l’étrange mention de son arrêt. ( Merci, maman Katsuki d’être une voyante.)

Bien sûr, ce serait bien si il ne s’arrête pas, mais même moi je sais que cela n'est pas possible.

Affectueusement,

Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Lun, 28 Novembre, 2016 à 20:56

Sujet : Maison

Peut-être devrais-tu clarifier ce qu'il veut dire par « jusqu'à qu'il arrête ». J'ai l'impression que cela pourrait gâcher tes plans (tous parfaitement légaux) de l'épouser.

Mais je ne veux pas jouer les rabats-joies – apprécie le fait d'être fiancé, Vitya.

Affectueusement,

Maman

P.S : Honnêtement, tu penserais que ton grand-père arrêterait d’être content pour toi après tant de lettres sur ta relation devenant progressivement plus intime. C'est une bonne chose que notre vol parte demain, autrement tu te réveillerais avec les nouvelles d'un avion écrasé en plein milieu de la Russie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé-e que le caméo de Yuuri soit si court.  
> (NdT: Court mais adorable!^^)


	15. Chapter 15

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Dim, 30 Novembre, 2016 à 03:12

Sujet : Or ? Argent ? Pierres ?

Quelles sortes de bagues penses-tu que Yuuri aimerait avoir ? Or? Argent ? Gros diamant ? La bijouterie locale a beaucoup trop de choix. Je voulais en prendre une pour l'anniversaire de Yuuri hier mais je ne suis pas arrivé à me décider.

Affectueusement,

Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Dim, 30 Novembre, 2016 à 03:25

Sujet : Or ? Argent ? Pierres ?

Est-ce-qu'il n'est pas ridiculement tôt là où tu es ? S'il te plaît, n'achète pas de bague de fiançailles après seulement trois heures de sommeil, et surtout pas si cela doit compter comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour Yuuri.

Comment est-ce-que je saurais ce que Yuuri aime ? Tu le connais mieux que moi, et si toi tu n'arrives pas à te décider, pourquoi j'y arriverais? Pourquoi n’interroges-tu pas Yuuri sur ce qu'il aime – Je suis sûre qu'il le sait mieux que nous.

J'ai une suggestion, cependant. Offre-lui quelque chose de simple. J'ai le sentiment que tu voudras qu'il la porte tout le temps, et je ne pense pas que tomber sur un gros , énorme diamant pendant qu'il patine ferait du bien à sa carrière.

Affectueusement,

Maman

P.S : Vu qu'il est un grand fan de ta carrière et de tes médailles, peut-être que tu devrais lui offrir quelque chose de doré qui lui fera tout le temps penser à toi. Tu te tiens assurément en si haute estime qu'il s'attend probablement à quelque chose de ce genre, de toute façon.

P.P.S : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit plus tôt que c'était son anniversaire ? Nous lui aurions offert quelque chose. Maintenant il va sans doute penser que personne dans cette famille ne s’intéresse à lui.

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Dim, 30 Novembre, 2016 à 03:30

Sujet : Or ? Argent ? Pierres ?

Merci ! Je vais prendre une simple bague en or dès que je pourrais sortir quelque heures sans que Yuuri ne le remarque.

Affectueusement,

Victor

P.S : Pourquoi supposes-tu que je ne lui ai pas souhaité joyeux anniversaire hier ? Je l'ai même laissé avoir du porc pané – un plaisir sur lequel j'ai fermé les yeux pour cette fois.

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Dim, 30 Novembre, 2016 à 03:35

Sujet : Or ? Argent ? Pierres ?

Non. Ne le fais pas. C'était une blague.

Affectueusement,

Maman

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Dim, 30 Novembre, 2016 à 16:12

Sujet : Or ? Argent ? Pierres ?

Pièces jointes : <30-11-2016 15.58.01.jpg> <30-11-2016 16.00.42.jpg>

Trop tard. N'est-ce pas magnifique ? Je pense que je le surprendrai avec après le GPF, comme ça il pourra la porter quand il patinera au 4CC et aux Mondiaux, et je pourrais alors être cet entraîneur excessivement fier qui montrera à quel point mon patineur et fiancé est brillant.

Affectueusement,

Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Dim, 30 Novembre, 2016 à 16:17

Sujet : Or ? Argent ? Pierres ?

Pourquoi est-ce-que j’espère toujours que tu réfléchiras avant de faire quelque chose d'important ?

Affectueusement,

Maman

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Mer, 07 Décembre, 2016 à 22:31

Sujet : Bagues !

Pièces jointes : <07-12-2016 18.49.33.jpg> <07-12-2016 21.55.04.jpg> <07-12-2016 21.55.10.jpg> <07-12-2016 21.55.18.jpg> <07-12-2016 22.29.21.jpg>

Maman, Yuuri vient de _m_ 'offrir une _bague_. C'est à la fois la meilleure et la pire surprise que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent. D'un coté, Yuuri a pris l'initiative deux fois d'affilées, ce qui est assez exceptionnel pour mériter du porc pané si je pouvais en trouver à Barcelone et si Yuuri n'avait pas de compétition demain. De l'autre, _j'_ étais censé être le premier à lui mettre la bague au doigt.

De plus, Yuuri les appelle des porte-bonheur. Bien que je ne suis pas opposé à ça depuis que je sais que les porte-bonheurs sont quelque chose de très important au Japon ( j'en ai un dans mon portefeuille que Yuuri a eu pour moi la semaine dernière), cela serait bien d'appeler les choses pour ce qu'elles sont pour une fois. Je ne suis ni son petit ami, ni son amant, ni même son fiancé – pour Yuuri, je suis juste Victor, avec qui il s'est retrouvé par hasard dans une relation exclusive et avec qui il prévoit de se marier. Je ne devrais pas être mécontent, mais parfois j'ai l'impression que Yuuri essaye d’éviter de reconnaître ce que nous avons.

Mais je réfléchis trop, pas vrai ? Nous sommes fiancés, même si Yuuri refuse de le dire. A partir de maintenant, les choses ne peuvent être que meilleures.

Bref, peu importe comment c'est arrivé, nous portons enfin des bagues assorties, et cela semble beaucoup plus réel. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer la demande de Yuuri même si je l'avais voulu.

Il avait l'air stupéfait ( et stupéfiant, mais là n'est pas le sujet) quand je lui ai mis la bague que j'avais acheté à son doigt, après qu'il m’est passé la sienne comme si il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'en transporte une avec moi, attendant la parfaite opportunité pour lui offrir. Nous nous sommes échangés les bagues à l’église, et il y avait une chorale au fond. C'était tellement mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu souhaiter.

Nous avons pris quelque photos pour commémorer l'occasion – J'ai joint quelques unes de meilleures. Regarde comment nos bagues brillent ! Celle qui m'a donné est en or aussi !

C'est la seule chose ronde, en or dont j'ai besoin, mais cela ne me dérangerai pas si Yuuri rentre a la maison avec une médaille d'or de Barcelone , juste pour remettre ce canadien qui se vante de sa bague argenté à sa place.

Affectueusement,

Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Mer, 07 Décembre, 2016 à 22:13

Sujet : Bagues !

J'adore comment Yuuri te rend enthousiaste tout le temps ( comme la fois où tu as trouvé la météo intéressante), cependant, je dois reconnaître que cette fois, il est vrai, est une occasion qui mérite d’être célébrée. Je suis sûre que tu peux penser à d'autres moyens de lui faire savoir à quel point tu es ravi, même en l'absence de cuisine japonaise décente. Après tout, tu es fiancé – tu ne le serais pas si tu étais complètement incapable de lui montrer à quel point il est exceptionnel.

En parlant d'exprimer son amour, justement, est-ce-que Yuuri est vraiment capable de penser à toi sexuellement parlant ? Je présume que tu l'épouserais quand même en un clin d’œil même si il ne l'était pas, mais, connaissant ton passé en matière d'amants, je ne pense pas qu'il soit inutile de dire que tu préférerais que Yuuri soit réceptif à une toute autre façon de lui montrer ton affection.

Donc,pour apaiser l'esprit de ta pauvre mère, demande lui de quelle façon il souhaite être aimé. (Je pense qu'il s'attend à mieux que de manger du porc pané avant la compétition de toute façon). Ce n'est pas nouveau, mais j'ai remarqué que tu me demandes toujours des choses auquel seul Yuuri peut répondre.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il aime ? Pourquoi il fait ça ? _Je_ ne sais pas, mais je sais qui le sait.

Et si tu veux vraiment le fond de ma pensée, je pense que tu ne vois pas toujours les choses de la même manière, bien que tu te sois amélioré en communication depuis le désastre du commencement de ta carrière d’entraîneur avec Yuuri. Tu ne devrais pas avoir la sensation que Yuuri n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde que toi vis-à-vis de vos fiançailles – c'est le genre de chose où vous êtes censé être euphoriques. Quelque chose ne va pas si tu ne ressens pas le même excitation de sa part.

Au moins vous avez le même goût en matière de bague, cela fait au moins une chose sur laquelle vous êtes d'accord.

Étonnamment, vous êtes tout les deux traditionnels quand il s'agit de bagues. Or simple, très classique. Je m'y attendais de la part de Yuuri , mais c'est aussi un contraste amusant à la flamboyance dont tu peux faire preuve, parfois. Les bagues ont l'air magnifique sur vous. Je veux dire, bien sûr qu'elles le sont – je suis magnifique avec ma bague aussi, et même sans d'ailleurs. Aucun de mes fils ne serait être moins que fabuleux, surtout quand il rayonne littéralement d'amour.

Puisse ton porte-bonheur t'amener une autre chose ronde et doré.

Affectueusement,

Maman

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Mer, 07 Décembre, 2016 à 22:55

Sujet : Bagues !

Je le ferais. De lui parler, je veux dire, mais uniquement après le GPF. Si ça se passe mal, je ne veux pas que cela affecte sa performance.

J'espère que cela ne se passera pas comme ça.

Affectueusement,

Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Mer, 07 Décembre, 2016 à 22:59

Sujet : Bagues !

Je l'espère aussi.

Affectueusement,

Maman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois ci, c'est beaucoup plus court. Je pourrais même avoir des chapitres séparés pour les épisodes 11 et 12 pour nulle autre raison que le semestre est déjà bien entamé et que je fait de l'acnée dû au stress. Il y aura au moins un chapitre de plus après l'épisode 12, bien que je ne sois pas sûr de la longueur qu'il fera. 
> 
> 07022017 : J'ai oublié que Victor apprenait dans cet épisode que Yuuri ne se souvenait pas du banquet du GPF. OTL. Pour ma défense, j'ai un rapport de 2000 mot à faire pour demain et il n'est qu'à moitié fait.


	16. Chapter 16

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Jeu, 8 Décembre, 2016 à 22:44

Sujet : Nouvelles du GPF

Je serais honnête et dirais que Yuuri aurait pu faire mieux pour son SP, mais ce n'était pas mauvais du tout.

Je n'aurais pas du l'autoriser à faire le quad flip. Son taux de succès est encore plus bas que celui du quad Salchow – c'était incroyablement irresponsable de ma part de le laisser faire. Aussi impossible qu'il me soit de lui dire non, spécialement quand il est finalement assez confiant pour demander quelque chose, j'aurais dû en tant que coach poser mon veto. On pouvait deviner qu'il a passé son programme entier a s’inquiéter à propos de son quad flip d'après la tension qu'il y avait dans ses mouvements, et bien sûr les juges l'ont remarqué et il a perdu des points dans la présentation.

C'était quand même mieux que n'importe quel score qu'il avait eu avant cette saison, cependant – grâce a moi, évidemment ! Il y a des choses que j'aurais pu mieux faire, mais j'espère que cela ne le dérange pas que je l’entraîne pour encore un long moment. Il a encore tant de choses en lui qu'aucun de ses coach précédent n'a été capable d'exploiter; tout ce temps il patinait trop traditionnellement alors qu'il aurait dû prendre des risques et tester ses limites. Ce serait une honte si il prenait sa retraite après cette saison comme il avait prévu depuis le début, maintenant que j'ai finalement réussi à lui faire faire des choses qu'il n'imaginait pas pouvoir faire. Je ne peux même plus compter le nombre de fois où Yuuri m'a dit à quel point il se dépassait juste parce qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière saison.

Mais c'est bon. J'ai encore les 4 CC et les Mondiaux pour le convaincre de ne pas arrêter.

Je ne peux m’empêcher de penser que Yuuri ne veut pas réellement arrêter la compétition. Comparé au moi de la saison dernière, il a encore beaucoup d'amour pour ce sport. J'avais atteint mes limites mais je continuais car je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Pour moi, il n'y a toujours eu que la patinage , mais c'était devenu plus une habitude qu'autre chose jusqu'à récemment car j'avais perdu l'envie de gagner. Avant que je ne rencontre Yuuri, avant qu'il ne me donne tout ce dont j'avais besoin, patiner était devenu quelque chose que je redoutais . J'étais si seul – quel était le but de tout ça ? J'avais des médailles à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, et le seul record à battre était le mien. C'était étouffant. J'aime toujours mais il doit y avoir un moyen de patiner sans se sentir si vide.

Mais Yuuri.... Yuuri aime tellement patiner, et il est tellement doué. J'aime aussi, bien sûr, mais je n'aime pas la compétition. Plus autant, du moins. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que quand nous patinions, juste tout les deux et la glace, après l’entraînement.

Yuuri déteste perdre – c'est ce qui fait de lui un grand patineur, l'anxiété mise à part. Je veux être capable de faire sortir plus que ça. Il mérite beaucoup de médailles.

Affectueusement,

Victor

P.S : Yuuri ne se rappelle _pas du tout_ du banquet. Cela explique tellement de choses. J'ai médité dessus pendant un jour entier et j'en suis venu a la conclusion que Yuuri est littéralement un saint pour vouloir encore être avec moi après que je me sois totalement ridiculisé quand je suis arrivé à l'auberge familiale en flirtant comme si l'enfer lui même était chauffé par ma passion.

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Jeu, 8 Décembre, 2016 à 22:51

Sujet : Nouvelles du GPF

Que voudrais-tu que je te dise ? Que tu aurais dû essayer de l’empêcher d'ajouter le quad à la fin de son SP ? Je ne pense pas que cela aurait changé grand chose. Si il a été assez culotté pour changer le dernier saut de son FS pour un quad flip en Chine après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps ( parce que son entraîneur-petit ami-futur fiancé – c'est toi – n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment gérer une personne fragile), qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il t'aurait écouté si tu lui avais dit non ?

De la façon dont je le vois, au moins il sait que tu le soutiens. Il savait qu'il pouvait venir te voir si il avait besoin d'aide. Si tu avais refusé l'idée, il aurait pu pratiquer le saut de son coté et risquer ainsi de se blesser vu que tu n'aurais pas été a ses cotés. Tu n'es peut-être pas le meilleur entraîneur, mais quelque part tes méthodes marchent pour lui.

Vu que Yuuri et toi êtes en concurrence pour le titre de la personne la plus têtue de tout les temps, j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer qu'il change d'avis si il a déjà décidé d’arrêter. Dans tous les cas, tu pourrais aussi bien apprécier ce qui reste de ta première et potentiellement dernière année en tant que son entraîneur. Profites au maximum des 4 CC et des Mondiaux – fais de lui un champion. Je sais que vous en êtes tous les deux capables.

Est-ce que j'ai besoin de lui souhaiter bonne chance pour les nationales aussi ? Je ne pense pas que Yuuri ait le moindre problème pour gagner cette compétition, mais on ne soutient jamais trop, pas vrai ? Avec toi à ses cotés, l'accueillant à la sortie de la glace avec des étreintes bien trop serrés et des louanges sans fin, je ne le vois plus être encore onzième.

Ce n'est pas parce que Yuuri veut continuer à patiner en compétition que cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne veut pas arrêter. Prends ton cas. Tu es son exact opposé – tu voulais laisser la compétition derrière toi mais tu te sentais obligé de continuer pour d'obscures raisons. Cela dit, je pense cependant que tu pourrais encore le convaincre de continuer si tu savais pourquoi il voudrait arrêter. Peut-être qu'il a le sentiment qu'il est arrivé au bout de sa carrière et qu'il n'y a plus rien pour lui, et dans ce cas tu devras te sacrifier en insistant sur le fait que tu es beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Ou peut-être qu'il s'est promis de faire une autre saison quand tu es arrivé alors qu'il allait arrêter, juste pour avoir une idée de ce que cela serait de t'avoir comme entraîneur. Si c'est ça, peut-être que le rassurer sur le fait que tu veux être son entraîneur aussi longtemps qu'il patinera pourrait aider.

Mais tout cela n'est que spéculation. Tu ne le sauras que si tu lui demandes, et donc fais le s'il te plaît, et j’espère que tu le feras bientôt.

Affectueusement,

Maman

P.S : Cela explique pas mal de choses, en effet. Il est heureux que Yuuri trouve ton inexplicablement permanent regard langoureux charmant, sinon j'aurais lu beaucoup plus de lettres trempées de larmes.

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Jeu, 8 Décembre, 2016 à 23:19

Sujet : <pas de sujet>

maman comment j'arrte de plerer

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Jeu, 8 Décembre, 2016 à 23:21

Sujet : <pas de sujet>

Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de faire tellement d'erreur en tapant. Ou de pleurer, réellement.

( Essuyer ses yeux a tendance à permettre de mieux voir. Je le recommande fortement si tu veux que je comprenne ce que tu écris.)

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Jeu, 8 Décembre, 2016 à 23:21

Sujet : <pas de sujet>

tut

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Jeu, 8 Décembre, 2016 à 23:21

Sujet : <pas de sujet>

yuuri veux arreter après l gpf

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Jeu, 8 Décembre, 2016 à 23:22

Sujet : <pas de sujet>

Qu'est-ce-qu'il a dit ?

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Jeu, 8 Décembre, 2016 à 23:22

Sujet : <pas de sujet>

rien du tout ! il a soudainelent dot qu'il voulait arrêter aprrrs ça !

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Jeu, 8 Décembre, 2016 à 23:22

Sujet : <pas de sujet>

maman pourquoi il voudrati dire quelque chpse comme ça

c'est comem si il ne tenit plsu à moi. il sait à quel poind je suis heureux depuis que j'ai quitté la compéttion et coemmncé a l’entraîner donc porqui il me dit d'y reortner sas lui ?

il a dti que je suis celuu qui a dit qui c'était uniqsuement judqu'au gpf mais je n'ai jalais dit ca ! je lui ai même dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête a l'aéropot, tu te rapplles ? comment il peut pneser que je vias mettre fni à ce que nous avons ?

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Jeu, 8 Décembre, 2016 à 23:25

Sujet : <pas de sujet>

Où es-tu ? Ne fais rien de stupide.

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Jeu, 8 Décembre, 2016 à 23:27

Sujet : <pas de sujet>

salle de bain. yuuri est dehrs. il dit qu'il est désolr mais je ne sais plus qupoi penser

je pensais que les chosesd allait vraiment bien. nous sommes fiancés. nous avons des BAGUES. nous allions être ensrmbnle pour toujours

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Jeu, 8 Décembre, 2016 à 23:30

Sujet : <pas de sujet>

Vous _allez_ être ensemble pour toujours si j'ai mon mot à dire dans l'histoire. Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu n'es pas le seul à être mauvais en communication, après tout – apparemment, Yuuri est aussi mauvais que toi, si ses intentions étaient de se retirer après le GPF tout du long mais que tu pensais que tu avais beaucoup plus de temps que ça.

Je t'aime, mais tu as besoin de savoir qu'avoir des bagues ne sont pas la partie la plus importante d'une relation. Je commence à soupçonner que Yuuri pourrait même ne pas réaliser que tu penses que vous êtes fiancés, vu comment les malentendus tendent à apparaître de nul part.

Est-ce-qu'il a dit pourquoi il pense que la compétition te manques ?

Affectueusement,

Maman

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Jeu, 8 Décembre, 2016 à 23:30

Sujet : <pas de sujet>

non. je ne copmrends psa du tout pourquoi il pense ça !

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Jeu, 8 Décembre, 2016 à 23:33

Sujet : <pas de sujet>

Tu as demain et la plus grande partie du jour d'après pour régler ce problème avant le FS de Yuuri.

Penses-y , veux tu ? Trouver un compromis vaut mieux que d'aller chacun de son coté. Est-ce-que tu envisagerais de reprendre la compétition pour lui si il accepte de ne pas se retirer ? De cette façon vous pourriez tous les deux avoir ce que vous voulez – tu ne patineras pas tout seul car Yuuri sera là, et Yuuri te verras patiner (en compétition) de nouveau. Bien sûr, tu devras prendre en compte ton vieux corps, mais Yuuri n'a pas dit qu'il voulait que tu gagnes quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Affectueusement,

Maman

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com

A: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Date : Ven, 9 Décembre, 2016 à 00:26

Sujet : <pas de sujet>

Nous avons un peu parlés après coup. Il dit que la façon dont je regardais les autres patineurs plus tôt aujourd'hui ( hier ?) était la preuve que la compétition me manquait, ce qui fait tellement de couches de fausses informations que je ne sais même pas par où commencer. En fait, tu sais quoi, on pourrait commencer par combien il est mauvais pour me lire malgré le fait que nous ayons vécu sous le même toit pendant environ un an. De quoi s'agissait-il alors ? Je me suis mis a nu, n'ai rien caché, et c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie ? En mettant des mots dans ma bouche et en admettant que je le quitterais après le GPF même si je lui ai explicitement dit que je souhaitais qu'il n’arrête jamais quand il m'a demandé de prendre soin de lui jusqu'à qu'il arrête ?

Je ne suis même pas en colère maman. Je suis juste tellement déçu.

Je pensais que nous avions quelque chose de parfait. Il s'avère que je me trompais, que Yuuri a construit cette idée de moi qui n'existe pas – un genre de patineur extraordinairement compétitif qui doit patiner ou mourir. Je me suis tellement dévoilé qu'il n'y a presque rien qu'il n'ait pas vu, je lui ai montré à quel point il était important pour moi comparé à tout le reste, mais nous en sommes quand même là.

J'ai l'impression que tout est en train de se briser. Je ne sais même plus si l'homme que j'aime est la même personne que celle qui dort dans le lit à coté de moi. Et si j'avais aussi construit cette idée de lui ? Et si je le laissais aussi tomber ?

J'ai essayé de mettre les choses au point, de lui dire que c'était le patinage et non la compétition qui m’enthousiasmait , mais il semble avoir cette très fausse impression que je ne peux pas patiner si je ne suis pas en compétition, que de ne pas patiner tuerai mon patinage. Pour être honnête, je ne veux pas particulièrement _ne pas_ patiner non plus. Il est plus juste de dire que cela ne fait pas de différence pour moi maintenant de patiner en compétition ou non car j'ai trouvé ce qui me manquais alors que je me jetais la tête la première dans chaque compétition. L'inspiration que j'étais venu chercher à Hasetsu était Yuuri et son patinage depuis le début. A ce stade, je concourrai volontiers si je savais que je ne perdrai pas Yuuri dans le processus.

Et pourtant il veut quand même arrêter, et de la façon dont il parle il semblerait qu'il s'attende à ce que nous prenions des chemins différents après ça.

Pour quelqu'un qui aime tellement patiner mais associe le fait d’arrêter avec la mort du patinage d'un autre, et pour quelqu'un qui m'a dis une fois de rester avec lui, je ne vois même pas comment il est arrivé à cette décision.

Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour prendre séparément une décision après son FS. J’espère réellement qu'il changera d'avis, parce que je suis plus que disposé pour revenir s'il le fait. Peut-être, maintenant que j'ai trouvé mon inspiration ( ou plutôt que mon inspiration m'a trouvé avec une cravate hideuse et ayant bu 16 coupes de champagne) patiner pourrait de nouveau être excitant.

Affectueusement,

Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com

A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Date : Ven, 9 Décembre, 2016 à 01:15

Sujet : <pas de sujet>

Es-tu stupide ou juste aveuglé par l'auto-apitoiement ?

Tu peux douter de toi, tu peux même douter de Yuuri, mais si tu as le quelconque souhait que ta relation ne tombe en morceaux, ne doute jamais, _jamais_ de votre amour. Il a peut-être une très différente interprétation de ce que tu veux de votre relation, mais n'importe qui peut voir qu'il se sous estime énormément. En dépit de l'incertitude dans laquelle tu es vis à vis de lui, il t'aime et veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

Il sait littéralement tout ce qui à a savoir sur toi, excepté , apparemment, combien tu l'aimes. J'étais à la Rostelecom Cup ; je vous ai vu interagir – il y a moins d'étoiles dans ses yeux et plus d'une exaspérante tendresse avec le périodique « tu es vraiment un désastre, mais tu es _mon_ désastre » . Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque qu'il ne voit pas que le patineur en toi. Tu as dit auparavant qu'il voulait que tu sois Victor, donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes à effacer tout les progrès que vous avez fait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il se trompe sur une chose que cela signifie que toute votre relation est un mensonge. Si c'était comme ça que les relations marchaient, ton père et moi n'aurions jamais eu de deuxième rendez-vous.

Les choses sont allées de travers parce qu'il pense que tu veux quelque chose de différent _pour ta carrière_ que ce que tu veux vraiment. Ce n'est pas une question qu'il t'aime ou qu'il doute que tu l'aimes ; il a juste laissé son anxiété prendre le dessus et le convaincre que ton patinage est plus important qu'il ne l'est. Ne laisses pas cela prendre le dessus sur toi également – _ne t'avises pas d'abandonner_ à cause de cela, Vitya. Je veux vous voir porter ces bagues quand je regarderai le FS de Yuuri demain.

Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu as rompu à moins que tu es passé au moins une semaine a y penser. En fait, je ne veux l'entendre sous aucune circonstances, mais si tu veux ruiner ce qui est sans doute la meilleure chose qu'il te soit jamais arrivé, tu devrais aussi bien le faire après une sérieuse réflexion a propos de combien tu serais stupide si tu choisissais de tout arrêter.

Tu l'as vu se briser – écoutes ce qu'il a dit alors. Restes avec lui, Vitya. C'est la première fois que tu as pu avoir une discussion a cœur ouvert sans qu'il ait eu le temps d'y sur-réfléchir, ce qui je le suspecte, est exactement ce qui a conduit à ce gros bordel de retraite. Vous avez évité d'en parler proprement comme les adultes que vous êtes ( supposés être) depuis que tu es arrivé à Hasetsu sans même une compréhension médiocre de la langue de Yuuri, excité d'être son entraîneur avant de retourner a la compétition. Il est temps, ne penses-tu pas ? Le plan original était de prendre du recul par rapport à la compétition pour que tu puisses te retrouver avant d'y retourner, mais les choses sont différentes maintenant. Tes plans ont changés au fil du temps, et tu n'as jamais dit franchement à Yuuri qu'ils avaient changé alors tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de vouloir en finir avec toi avant que tu ne le fasses avec lui.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne t'aimes pas, alors arrête d'essayer d'imiter Jora.

Et s'il te plaît, ne fais rien d'irréfléchi ou de stupide juste parce que tu es blessé. Je peux dire au ton de ta lettre que tu es à deux doigts de dire des choses que tu ne penses pas.

Affectueusement,

Maman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses qui sont maintenant canons qui font que cette histoire n'est plus conforme : Yuuri a acheté les deux bagues. Victor connaissait Yuuri avant tout le fiasco de la « photo commémorative ». Ils réalisèrent des portées, comme ça, et décidèrent de les inclure dans Stammi Vicino. J'en ai assez de cette série. Comment je suis supposé garder les choses conforme au canon quand ils donnent de nouvelles informations chaque foutu semaine ??? Bien que la série soit finie ??? UGH. C'était déjà assez difficile de décider de coller au canon de l'épisode 12. Maintenant, nous avons tout ça. Vous savez quoi, je vais juste ignorer cet interview et rester avec ce qui est canon dans l'anime parce qu'il est beaucoup trop tard pour que le fiasco autour des bagues ( que j'ai seulement posté la semaine dernière ) soit pris en compte.
> 
> ( Et désolé de vous donner de l'angst si près de la Saint Valentin.)
> 
> NdT : Quelques explications supplémentaires :
> 
> Au sujet de Yuuri achetant les deux bagues → interview [ ici ](https://toraonice.tumblr.com/post/157098497035/yuri-on-ice-interview-translation-pash-201703) ( en anglais)  
> Au sujet de Victor connaissant Yuuri avant le fiasco de la « photo commémorative » →[ ici ](http://kuro-ken.tumblr.com/post/157104003539/amongst-all-the-recent-interviews-from-magazines) ( toujours en anglais).


	17. Chapter 17

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com  
A : m_nikiforova@gmail.com  
Date : Ven, 9 Décembre, 2016 à 23:04  
Sujet : Dernier coup d'éclat

Quelque soit la décision de Yuuri demain, je retourne sur la glace pour une dernière saison.

J'y ai pensé pendant l’entraînement – il n'y a pas grand chose à faire à part regarder Yuuri, ce que j'ai fait tellement de fois que je pourrais énumérer les corrections à faire dans mon sommeil juste en entendant le son que font ses patins – et je me suis souvenu de ce que j'avais imaginé pour ma retraite. Je battrais quelques records mondiaux et laisserais derrière moi un héritage tellement illustre que les autres essayeraient d'échapper à mon ombre pendant des décennies. Et alors que j 'ai accompli tout cela ( mais, sans vouloir me vanter tout le monde n'a pas assez de médailles pour justifier une salle des trophées), je me suis aussi souvenu que je voulais aussi partir en beauté , et non pas être poussé à la sortie par une profonde lassitude.

A la fin de la saison dernière, j'avais l'impression de ne pas vraiment avoir de choix. Soit j’arrêtais, soit je continuais de patiner alors que j'avais perdu la passion qui m'habitait autrefois. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt si mon meilleur score était sans éclat et ennuyeux et insincère. Mais maintenant qu'on m'a donné une seconde chance – je peux mettre en scène un magnifique come-back avec tout ce que vivre avec Yuuri m'a appris, que tout ce qu'aimer Yuuri m'a donné.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis impatient d'aller sur la glace. Je n'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir à quel sera mon thème cette saison car il y a tellement de choses que je veux montrer au monde que je suis sur le point d'exploser.

J'espère, que même si Yuuri décide d’arrêter le patinage, il sera capable de voir combien il a fait pour moi en regardant mes programmes. Ce n'est pas juste de l'amour, même si c'est l'essentiel de ce que je retiens du temps passé avec lui. C'est ne pas voir le bout du tunnel mais ne pas abandonner , avoir peur mais ne pas fuir, être fatigué mais ne pas s’arrêter, être son propre pire ennemi mais aussi être sa plus grande force. Yuuri est une belle personne d'une façon qui va tellement au delà de ce que je peux voir en moi-même. Si il peut se relever après une désastreuse et décevante saison et se qualifier à nouveau pour le GPF, je n'ai aucune excuse pour abandonner simplement parce que je ne veux pas faire face à quelque chose de moins parfait.

Il m'a appris à vivre, maman.

Donc, je reviens, et, comme tu peux probablement le deviner maintenant, mon thème est la vie.

Je le fais autant pour lui que pour moi. Cette fois, je mets un terme à ma carrière selon mes propres termes. Je choisirais d’arrêter à la fin de cette saison sachant que la fin de ce chapitre est juste le début du reste de ma vie avec Yuuri, et non pas parce que je ne peux pas voir d'autres moyens de continuer à patiner sans décevoir tout le monde.

( Et au cas où ce n'était pas assez évident, je ne prévois pas de le laisser partir qu'il arrête ou pas – Je serais un idiot si je laissais son anxiété me convaincre de le laisser partir.)

Je suppose que tu peux dire que j'étais paralysé, incapable d'aller de l'avant à cause de cette histoire de perfection ( la salle des trophées, tu te souviens ?) qui a fait que les gens attendaient toujours plus d'exploits de ma part, quasi terrifié à l'idée d'essayer si il y avait la moindre chance que cela soit moins époustouflant. Une part de moi avait peur qu'il ne me reste plus rien à donner. Mais maintenant, avec Yuuri, j'en ai à revendre, donc peut être est-il temps que je montre au monde cette nouvelle, améliorée, _meilleure_ version de Victor Nikiforov.

Et peut-être que je reprendrais ce record à Yura.

Affectueusement,  
Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com  
A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com  
Date : Ven, 9 Décembre, 2016 à 23:51  
Sujet : Dernier coup d'éclat

Vu qu’être la voix de la raison est apparemment la seule fonction qu'ont mes lettres – que tu l'écoutes est une autre affaire– je vais devoir te rappeler que tu n'as aucun programmes de prêt. Tu sembles insinuer que tu vas te jeter la tête la première dans la compétition au milieu de la saison, ce que je _ne_ _recommande_ fortement _pas_ pour des raisons incluant un manque de programmes et sans doute trop de porc pané durant le temps où tu était trop occupé à entraîner pour penser à te maintenir en forme. Dieu sait combien d'anciens patineurs se laisse aller une fois qu'ils se sont habitués au rythme confortable de crier du mauvais coté de la glace. Regarde Yakov.

Donc, que vas tu faire pour tes programmes ? Je ne pense pas que cela soit particulièrement impressionnant si tu exécutes figures et sauts l'un après l'autre dans le silence complet comme si tu en faisais la démo. Combien de points penses tu avoir pour une « performance » techniquement parfaite ? Tu ne battras aucun record personnel avec des programmes de ce genre , et encore moins battre le nouveau record mondial de Yurochka , mais j'ai hâte de te voir essayer en tout cas.

En parlant de programme, comment avance le programme d'exhibition de Yuuri ? Il me tarde de le voir – dis moi qu'il est toujours d'actualité s'il te plaît.

Pour reparler de ce qui est le plus important : je te remercie d'avoir choisi de rester avec Yuuri quelque soit la manière dont les choses vont tourner. Nous pourrions nous retrouver sans domicile si ton grand-père entends que tu ne ramène pas Yuuri à la maison. Tu pourrais aussi te retrouver déshériter, mais je suis sure que je peux le convaincre de reconsidérer le fait d'effacer un quintuple champion du monde de notre livret de famille. D'un autre coté, je ne sais pas si je suis disposée à le faire, donc ta présence effective dans le livret est en réalité lié au fait que tu ne rompes pas ta promesse d'y ajouter le nom de Yuuri.

Tu sais combien je préférerai que tu arrêtes de maltraiter ton corps, mais si tu veux ton dernier « coup d'éclat », rien ne l’empêchera , pas même la fin du monde. Même là, je suis sure que tu trouverais un moyen de patiner dans l'au delà. Seulement n'oublie pas de mieux prendre soin de ton corps quand tu reprendras la compétition.

J'aimerais dire que Yuuri devrait savoir qu'il y a mieux que de contraindre ton corps à une nouvelle saison mais peut-être qu'il sait déjà que tu prendrais n'importe opportunité pour rallonger ta date d'exploitation malgré que ta date d'expiration soit déjà passé.

Affectueusement,  
Maman

P.S : Avec quelle compétition commences-tu ? C'est un peu trop tard pour les nationales, non ? Tu n'auras pas beaucoup de temps pour t’entraîner. Peux-tu au moins participer aux compétitions internationales si tu as manqué les nationales ?

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com  
A : m_nikiforova@gmail.com  
Date : Sam, 10 Décembre, 2016 à 00:11  
Sujet : Dernier coup d’éclat

Tu oublies qui je suis. Yura est peut-être le détenteur actuel du record mondial, mais il n'y a qu'une seule chose que j’aime plus que le challenge, donc je suis sûr qu'il sera détrôné en un rien de temps.

(Je parle de Yuuri, évidemment. Même si _je_ ne me fait pas d'illusions quand au fait d'être proche du score de Yura en commençant si tard dans la saison.)

Affectueusement,  
Victor

–  
De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com  
A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com  
Date : Sam, 10 Décembre, 2016 à 00:11  
Sujet : Dernier coup d’éclat

Seulement si tu peux le convaincre de ne pas prendre sa retraite.

Affectueusement,  
Maman

–

De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com  
A : m_nikiforova@gmail.com  
Date : Sam, 10 Décembre, 2016 à 00:13  
Sujet : Dernier coup d'éclat

Ne me le rappelle pas.

Affectueusement,  
Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com  
A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com  
Date : Sam, 10 Décembre, 2016 à 00:15  
Sujet : Dernier coup d'éclat

Vitya, tu oublierais de mettre tes vêtements si personne ne te le rappelait. Cela est trop important pour être laissé au bon vouloir de ta mémoire.

Affectueusement,  
Maman

–  
De : v_nikiforov@gmail.com  
A : m_nikiforova@gmail.com  
Date : Sam, 10 Décembre, 2016 à 22:52  
Sujet : Dernier coup d'éclat

Avoir deux de mes records battus en une seule compétition m'a donné à réfléchir. Même si j'admets que la probabilité de les récupérer est très mince – je suis, comme tu aimes à me le rappeler, loin de l'age de Yura. Mais ne penses-tu pas que cela rends ma dernière saison palpitante ? Pour une fois, je ne suis pas « celui à battre ». Je suis en fait l'outsider !

Ce qui, je tiens à te le signaler n'est pas aussi romantique que les films le laissent paraître. Cela fait moins d'une heure que j'ai laissé la place à Yuuri ( avec joie, j'avoue, car son FS était parfait et il le mérite comme il mérite le porc pané que j'ai déjà demandé à Maman Katsuki de lui faire quand nous rentrerons à la maison ) de détenteur du record mondial pour le FS, mais je commence déjà à me dire que travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement ne sera pas assez pour reprendre ce que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir. J'ai dédié ma vie entière à ces records, et au bout du compte, ils n'ont pas même pas l'élégance de tenir une saison.

Mais le fait de ne plus défendre ces titres va me permettre de prendre de nouveau des risques. Je peux essayer quelque chose d'irréfléchi qui se traduirai par un désastre pour mon score mais qui serait absolument sensationnel comme performance. Je pourrais même patiner en silence tout en décomposant froidement les éléments nécessaires ( brillant idée, merci, très avant-garde ; je l'utiliserais peut-être pour un programme d'exhibition) car quelle meilleure façon de partir que de faire quelque chose d'extravagant, pas vrai ?

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai chorégraphié sur mon temps libre – Je n'ai pas manqué d'inspiration depuis que je suis à Hasetsu – et je peux monter quelque chose avant les nationales. Yuuri prendra , bien sûr , la responsabilité de mon retour et m'aidera avec la chorégraphie.

Il ne prendra également pas sa retraite.

Je ne peux même pas te dire à quel point j'ai été soulagé quand il m'a demandé d'être son coach pour une autre année. Vraisemblablement, il a l'intention de continuer le reste de la saison et aussi de participer à la prochaine, ce qui veut dire que je l'affronterai aux Mondiaux dans quelques mois. Nous étions à peine plus que des étrangers la dernière fois que nous nous sommes affrontés – cette fois je serai là pour lui au kiss&cry et peut-être qu'il sera là pour moi lui aussi. Quelle meilleure façon de finir chaque performance de ma dernière saison que de revenir vers lui ?

Et alors que nous avons encore beaucoup de choses dont nous devons parler, à commencer par cette affreuse cravate que j'ai envie de brûler depuis le dernier banquet du GPF, je pense que nous irons bien si nous les laissons pour demain. Nous pouvons nous permettre de passer la journée à célébrer notre non retraite mutuelle avant de devoir gérer l'inexplicable tendance de Yuuri à oublier combien je l'aime et son acceptation des accessoires de mauvais goût. Je ne veux pas passer le programme d'exhibition de Yuuri à comploter pour détruire ce crime contre la mode.

Je réalise que je n'aurais jamais été là sans toi, donc merci,maman. Merci pour m'avoir appris à m'accrocher à Yuuri.

Affectueusement,  
Victor

–

De : m_nikiforova@gmail.com  
A: v_nikiforov@gmail.com  
Date : Dim, 11 Décembre, 2016 à 17:03  
Sujet : Dernier coup d'éclat

J'ai presque peur de demander avec quoi Yuuri t'a fait du chantage pour que tu me remercie de manière aussi inattendue, mais je vais gracieusement l'accepter de toute façon car chaque remerciement de ta part était soit une blague ou juste après une relation catastrophique. En retour, Vitya, laisse moi te remercier pour une année de lettres plus mélodramatiques que le soap opéra favori de ton père. Je n'ai jamais été si diverti. Tu pourrais probablement vendre ton histoire d'amour pour une coquette somme.

Je te dirais bien de traiter Yuuri avec toute la gentillesse que tu n'as jamais montré à ton corps, mais tu ne peux probablement pas penser à faire autre chose. Donc, si jamais tu lis cette lettre à Yuuri, dis lui de te traiter avec gentillesse. Pour autant que je sache, vous êtes capable de vous faire pleurer mutuellement, et vu que tu t'occupes de son bien-être, j'ai le sentiment que c'est peut-être mon devoir de mère de m'assurer qu'il assure le tien. Tu veilles toujours sur lui. Laisse-le veiller sur toi aussi. Tu n'es pas fait de pierre, et même si tu l'étais, les pierres peuvent se casser sous la pression – prends ton épisode de pleurs, pour la référence.

Et je sais que c'est à la dernière minute, mais nous aimerions vraiment l'avoir pour Nouvel An. Ou n'importe quand, en fait. Si tu peux trouver le temps dans ton emploi du temps surchargé entre dévaliser la penderie de Yuuri et inventer des programmes passables pour ton come-back précipité, il y aura toujours une place à table pour Yuuri. Je suis sûre que nous pouvons faire de la place pour toi aussi, entre la plante en pot qui qui meure doucement que ton père exige d'avoir et le siège d'honneur permanent de ton grand-père dans le coin.

(Ce que je suis en train de te dire c'est de revenir pour faire travailler ta magie sur le ficus/buisson/arbrisseau qui a tourné en un alarmant motif à pois, s'il te plaît. Je suspecte ton grand-père d'y avoir probablement verser sa soupe dans un malencontreux essai de la revigorer, mais m'occuper de choses vivantes ne fait pas partie de _mon_ métier.)

Tu sais, si vous aviez refusé de continuer de patiner après ce GPF, je pense que le programme d'exhibition de Yuuri aurait été une magnifique façon de partir. Au moins, cela a suffisamment abasourdi ton grand-père pour nous permettre d'enlever tout ce qui était à sa portée avant qu'il ne donne une raison à nos voisins d'appeler (encore) la police . Objectivement, c'était magnifique. Subjectivement, je paierais une fortune pour faire regarder ça à ton toi de 20 ans qui ne croyait pas à l'amour et accepter son éventuel descente dans le bonheur conjugal. C'était tout à fait digne du fils de ton père.

Au fait, ton père a pleuré quand tu as rejoint Yuuri pendant son programme d'exhibition. Il a dit qu'il ne pensait pas voir le jour où tu trouverais finalement quelqu'un que tu voudrais garder et qui voudrait te garder – vote de défiance sur tes compétences romantiques ici bas pour un total de cinq sur cinq dans cette maison ( Je compte bien sûr Katen'ka').

Mais je suppose que Yuuri aurait voté différemment, et tout ce qui importe en fin de compte.

Affectueusement,  
Maman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Il y aura un épilogue ( qui reste encore à écrire et qui n'est pas prévu car j'ai un diplôme en déclarations infondées), donc, restez à l’affût. ( Devrais-je le mettre en complet pendant ce temps ? Je n'ai pas fini suffisamment de fics longue pour le savoir). Je reviendrais, bien sûr, corriger des phrases bizarres et les coquilles quand je n'aurai plus pour mes notes. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à (presque) la fin. Le planning est basé sur le GPF de 2016 à Marseille pour avoir quelque chose sur lequel travailler. Cela sera probablement d'être canon si ( quand) la saison 2 commence(ra) car comment peut-on prévoir que les thèmes de Victor &Yuuri soit vie&amour, et honnêtement je ne sais pas si Victor continuera indéfiniment, mais je conclus cette fic de cette façon car Victor est indéniablement vieux pour un patineur et il a ressassé « vie&amour » donc pourquoi pas.
> 
> Ndt: J'en profite pour vous remercier à mon tour et je vous dit à la prochaine pour l'épilogue <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant de commencer, une liste de noms et surnoms car les noms russes peuvent rapidement porter à confusion :
> 
> Le grand-père de Victor : Ivan Vladimirovich Nikiforov  
> Le père de Victor : Dmitri Ivanovich Nikiforov ( surnoms : Mitya,Dima)  
> La mère de Victor : Maria Romanovna Nikiforova ( surnom : Masha)  
> Le frère de Victor : Aleksander Dmitrievich Nikiforov (surnom : Sasha)
> 
> Et apparemment les russes s'adressent à leurs beaux-parents par leurs prénoms + leur patronyme, ce qui est difficile à prononcer et je n'envie pas les russes.

Chère maman,

Nous avons donc parlé – de tout, vraiment.

Les choses importantes d'abord : nous _sommes_ fiancés. Je me suis assuré que Yuuri sache qu'il n'y a rien que je ne veuille plus que d'être marié avec lui. Apparemment, ce n'était pas assez clair pour lui à l'aéroport et à l'église à Barcelone. Je te jure, il comprend tout de travers si je ne lui explique pas clairement. Et vu que nous n'avons pas ( ne pouvons pas, réellement) signé des documents légaux qui nous reconnaissent mutuellement comme époux, nous avons conclu que nous pouvions organiser toutes les cérémonies et ce serait bon. Je voulais l'épouser au printemps prochain mais Yuuri pense que nous allons trop vite ( bien que nous nous connaissons depuis un an maintenant !) et il veut attendre d'avoir gagné une médaille d'or au GPF.

(J'ai peut-être dit quelque chose de stupide du genre «  Nous nous marierons si il gagne l'or ». Je pensais que ça allait le motiver, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se retourne contre moi aussi sévèrement. Maman, je déteste assez mon moi-passé, là tout de suite. J'ai dit à Yuuri que j’accepterais n'importe quelle médaille d'or mais son obstination et ambition, qui sont charmantes en temps normal se sont manifestées au plus mauvais moment ; il a dit qu' _il_ ne m'épouserait pas sans avoir remporté l'or du GPF. Pas même les Mondiaux, lesquels sont plus prestigieux. Comment les choses ont-elles pu tourner ainsi?)

Vu que je ne peux pas me coacher moi-même, et vu que Yuuri à failli fuir en criant quand j'ai suggéré qu'il soit mon coach, j'ai décidé de retourner vers Yakov. Nous avions installé des séances d'appel vidéos mais Yakov étant aussi doué en technologie qu'un patin à glace, même avec l'aide de Jora, nous avons donc passé plus de temps à tout configurer qu'a vraiment patiner. C'est pour cela que nous allons probablement déménager à Saint-Pétersbourg.

Mais vu que nous sommes en plein milieu de la saison et que les nationales japonaises et russes se chevauchent, il se pourrait que je doive partir le premier pour m’entraîner avec Yakov avant que Yuuri puisse me rejoindre après ses nationales. C'est probablement la pire chose que j'aurais à endurer à l'exception de Yuuri rompant ( encore) avec moi pour des raisons absolument ridicule comme de ne pas avoir fait la vaisselle ( laquelle, pour être clair, je ferais si maman Katsuki me laissait faire).

Le coaching longue distance n'est pas l'idéal, mais au moins je suis plus doué que Yakov, qui a encore un téléphone avec pavé numérique. En plus, les programmes de Yuuri sont quasi parfaits – surtout son FS. Nous devons seulement travailler sur la régularité, car c'est ce qui semble avoir le plus besoin. Il est définitivement capable d'avoir un patinage propre quand il est dans le bon état d'esprit, et pour son bien, j'adorerais que ce soit toujours le cas. Peut-être que nos bagues aideront. Il n'a jamais eu de porte-bonheur avant même si c'est pratiquement un pré-requis si tu patines à ce niveau. Chris a ce bracelet de cheville que son mari lui a donné pour leur premier anniversaire, et même moi j'ai ce bracelet que tu m'as acheté quand j'ai commencé à m’entraîner avec Yakov. Ne parlons même pas de ceux de Jora et des 50 pendentifs différents qui ont fait leurs effets à travers ses déboires amoureux.

Donc, j'espère que les bagues aideront. Embrasser nos bagues pourrait être notre nouveau rituel pré-patinage.

Affectueusement,

Victor

 

–

 

Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand son téléphone sonna, comme elle avait tendance à le faire quand l'un de ses fils avait pour habitude de lui envoyer des e-mails de détresse après s’être attirer des ennuis à des heures inhabituelles du jour à l'autre bout du monde. Bien sûr, le fait que son beau-père avait des passe-temps dangereux, qu'il pratiquait au crépuscule et à l'aurore à la plus grande colère des ses voisins et de la police locale, ne pouvait pas non plus être écarté.

Cela s’avéra être l'un de ses subordonnés qui lui écrivait au sujet d'un horrible carambolage à des heures indues ce qui lui donné pas moins de cinq corps de plus sur les bras. Elle était cependant en congé, alors elle se laissa retomber au lit et attira son mari à elle. Pasha pouvait gérer cela lui-même alors qu'elle dormait finalement pour récupérer de la fatigue qui venait de beaucoup trop de travail et beaucoup trop d’émails nocturnes de son romantiquement désespéré – et désespérément romantique – fils.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla de nouveau au son d'un grand fracas venant de la cuisine.

« Mitya » murmura-t-elle à son mari, «  ton père remets ça »

« Laisse Sasha s'en occuper » dit-il, avant de s'assoupir , un léger ronflement grondant dans sa poitrine d'une façon pas entièrement déplaisante. Ce serait encore moins déplaisant si le bruit extérieur voulait bien s’arrêter.

Elle roula hors du lit, grogna, et mis la robe de chambre de son mari par dessus sa chemise de nuit. Plus chaude que la moyenne russe ou pas, Saint-Pétersbourg était encore en dessous de zéro et elle préférerais que son sang reste liquide, merci beaucoup.

Entrant dans la cuisine, elle réalisa que son beau-père était apparemment parvenu à faire assez de kasha 1 pour passer le reste de l'hiver dans le temps qui lui avait pris pour amener ses pieds dans la cuisine. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que c'était un miracle, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais fait de kasha auparavant et qu'elle ne savait pas si ils avaient tout les ingrédients nécessaires. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié, ils étaient à cours de produit depuis une semaine.

« C'est à quelle occasion ? » demanda-elle, regardant dans la casserole. Cela avait l'air assez comestible, ce qui était bien mieux que ce qu'elle pouvait dire des nombreuses tentatives de son mari au fil des ans de ce qu'elle pouvait seulement supposé être du charbon fait maison.

« Nouvelle année, nouveau moi » déclara-t-il

« C'est bien aimable mais un peu de moins de bruit serait appréciable. De plus, c'est le réveillon. »

« Nouvelle année, nouveau toi » lui dit-il quand même, lui mettant un bol dans les mains. «  Lève toi plus tôt, Masha. »

Elle prit un morceau. C'était, bon, en réalité. «  Les cadavres ne sont pas pressés d'aller quelque part. J'ai tout le temps du monde. » dit-elle entre deux bouchées. « Et je suis en congés, si c'était pas assez évident, maintenant. »

« Moins de discussion, plus de mastication » lui ordonna-t-il, et elle obéit, car elle n'était pas stupide. Malgré ses meilleurs tentatives d'enlever tous les objets coupants métalliques de la maison, ce serait une erreur digne de l'incapacité tragique de son fils à réconforter son fiancé que de supposer que cela voulait dire qu'il était sans défense. On ne tournait pas le dos à un homme de deux mètres sans connaître certains mouvements d'arts martiaux extrêmes, bien qu'elle ne négligerait pas de prendre en compte sa seule force de présence, en quelque sorte.

« Est-ce-que Sasha est levé ? »

« Toujours endormi, comme Dima. »

« Comme nous devrions l'être, vu que nous allons veillés tard ce soir. »

« Dormir est surcoté, Masha. » lui dit-il sérieusement.

« Vous mourriez sans lui, Ivan Vladimirovich » dit elle. «  Je le sais – J'ai vu assez de personnes mortes ; nous en avons au moins un par an qui arrête de bouger à cause de la privation de sommeil. »

Il la fixa avec ses yeux bleus bien trop avisé pour quelqu'un de son age. «  Dima à bien choisi. Je t'apprécie. »

« Nous sommes mariés depuis plus de 30 ans »

« Divorces et remaries toi avec lui »

« Je ne divorcerai pas, Ivan Vladimirovich. »

« Tu vois, je t'apprécies. C'est pour ça que je t'acceptes. » dit il, ayant l'air incroyablement satisfait. Elle ne pouvait pas décider si elle avait le cœur de lui dire que son approbation, bien que touchante, n'avait aucun poids dans le fait qu'elle reste marié.

Heureusement, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de prendre une décision quand son fils – celui qui était vraiment un être humain fonctionnel – entra dans la cuisine en traînant les pieds, les yeux à moitié ouverts et les cheveux tellement en bataille que cela ferait honte à l'écriture de son mari.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est cette année ? Apprendre l'espagnol ? Écrire son nom dans le sable toutes les nuits ? Tirer sur les mouettes ? » demanda Sasha après un bâillement étonnamment long.

« Faire du kasha, apparemment. Mais je suis sûre qu'il va quand même trouver un moyen de le transformer en quelque chose digne de faire la une. Bonjour, Sasha. »

« B'jour, maman. »

« Mange, Sasha. » dit son beau-père à son fils. Puis à elle : «  Où est Vitya ? »

« Entraînement, vous vous rappelez ? Il a battu de justesse Yurochka pour l'or aux nationales, et c'était uniquement parce que Yurochka avait attrapé la grippe la veille. Tu sais combien il déteste quand ce n'est pas parfait. »

« Où est mon beau- petit fils? Il a bien réussi. Pas d’entraînement pour lui. »

« Futur beau-petit fils » corrigea-t-elle. «  Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Vitya ne m'as pas informé sur le vol de Yuuri, et Yuuri réponds aux messages avec autant de fiabilité que l'on peut compter sur les gens pour ne pas faire de choses stupides comme d'utiliser un monocycle sur un fil entre deux gratte-ciels. Ce qui est, pour ainsi dire, pas du tout, car j'ai eu affaire à deux corps du genre hier. »

« Ne parle pas du travail pendant les repas, maman. Tu sais que ce n'est jamais de bon augure. Et c'est vraiment bon, dedushka. Je peux avoir une autre part ?

« Bol » dit son beau-père, plongeant son pouce dans le reste de kasha.

C'est à ce moment, quand son fils avait commencé à remplir son bol avec du kasha suspicieusement normal, que son mari fit finalement son entrée.

« Bonjour, Papa, Masha, Sacha. » marmonna-t-il, lui déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

« Bonjour, Mitya. Prends donc du kasha. Ton père l'a fait. »

Cela le réveilla – elle put voir le moment où il passa de moitié endormi à celui de quelqu'un qui venait de mettre le feu à son dernier article. «  Quoi ? »

« Il a bon goût et cela ne ressemble pas à des tripes de cochons hachés, c'est donc déjà plus sûr et plus légal que son dernier passe-temps. »

« Oh merci mon dieu. »

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna, suivi par un série de coups rapides et par le bruit suspicieusement familier de pattes sur le bois.

« Est-ce-que les voisins veulent à nouveau que l'on gardent leur chien ? » demanda son mari alors qu'il remonta ses lunettes quand la cuillère manqua sa bouche d'un kilomètre.

Elle se leva, resserra sa robe contre elle. « Pas que je sache. Ils ont dit qu'ils prenaient leur chien avec eux. »

Les coups se firent plus insistants, alors elle se dépêcha avant que qui que soit derrière la porte ne la brise.

« Maman ! » fut le seul avertissement qu'elle eut avant d'avoir ses côtes écrasées par quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être là. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps, et elle put finalement regardé attentivement son fils – celui qui n'était pas, d'après les standards, un être humain fonctionnel – et ses joues rougies par le froid. «  Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« Est-ce-que Yakov a eu une attaque ou quelque chose ?

Son fils rigola. Cela illumina son visage d'une façon qui n'était pas arrivé depuis une décennie ; l'année passé avait été bonne pour lui. « Que tu es méchante. Je suis parfaitement capable de demander quelques jours pour venir te voir quand je le veux. Et aussi, grognon que Yakov soit, il fête Nouvel An aussi. »

« Dans ce cas là, explique pourquoi tu n'es pas venu pour Nouvel An ces trois dernières années. » A ses pieds, Makkachin frôla sa main, alors elle se baissa pour la gratter derrière l'oreille. Ah, cette vielle fille lui avait manqué.

« Je ne voulais pas, évidement. » dit-il, et il avait au moins l'élégance de sembler penaud. «  Dedushka n’arrêtait pas de parler à propos des vertus du mariage, et j'avais mieux à faire que de m'entendre dire que je ne remplissais mon but dans la vie si je ne me casais pas et lui donnais des grands petits-enfants. »

« Est-ce-que ta présence aujourd'hui signifie que tu te _cases_ et que tu vas lui donner des grand petits-enfants ? »

« Hmm » dit-il, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Puis, il se tourna. «  Que penses-tu des enfants, Yuuri ? »

Elle regarda derrière son fils, et il était là.

Katsuki Yuuri, dans toute sa glorieuse normalité, les cheveux saupoudré de flocons de neiges doucement fondus. La lumière du soleil levant derrière lui captura ses cheveux et sa bague, et elle put précisément voir pourquoi son fils était si enclin à faire de la mauvaise poésie sur la beauté de Yuuri car elle ressentait aussi ce soudain besoin de faire de même, suivi par l'envie fervente d'offrir sa gratitude à quelque que fut le grand pouvoir divin qui amena Yuuri à son fils.

« Peut-être un jour, si je ne meure pas de froid ici avant. » marmonna Yuuri, mettant son écharpe par dessus son nez.

Oh, elle l'aimait déjà.

 

–

 

Étonnamment, Yuuri et son beau-père s'entendirent très bien rapidement. Après quelques échanges gauches au dessus du kasha et sous le regard craintif de Vitya, son beau-père surpris tout le monde en emmenant un bol de riz et de porc pané ce qui amena Yuuri au bord des larmes.

« Mange, Yuuri » dit son beau-père avec un fort accent anglais.

« Merci » répondit Yuuri, avec un accent russe tout autant prononcé, avant de faire comme il lui avait été dit.

« Je vais l'épouser, tu sais. » lui murmura Vitya alors que Yuuri réussissait à peine à ne pas inhaler sa nourriture.

Elle tapota son épaule et sourit à l'air follement épris qu'il y avait sur le visage de son fils. «  Crois moi, nous le savons. »

Elle dit également une prière silencieuse pour Yuuri car, alors qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement superstitieuse, elle pourrait aussi bien le devenir. Il n'y avait pas d'explication scientifique au fait que son beau-père ait réussi à faire autant dans une cuisine où il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la vodka et trois pommes de terre.

 

–

 

Elle ne voulait pas être indiscrète, mais la chambre de Vitya était à coté de la sienne et ils avaient laissé la porte ouverte. Peut-être que ce n'était pas de l'indiscrétion si elle comprenait seulement un tiers des choses qu'ils disaient car ils semblaient ne pas se tenir à une seule langue.

Leur conversation vola à travers l'encadrement de la porte, et était enveloppée d'une douce et agréable lumière. Cela lui rappela les jours pluvieux passés pelotonnée au lit avec son mari, lisant un livre avec une tasse de thé pendant qu'il écrivait furieusement sur un ordinateur comme un homme possédé. Elle se demanda si ils étaient aussi hyper conscient des endroits où leurs peaux se touchaient, si ils souriaient sans aucune raison que le fait d’être cote à cote.

Comment seront-ils dans une dizaine d'années, quand ils auront eu le temps de se mettre à la place de l'autre ? De remplir les plus petites fissures et de les sceller avec – aussi guimauve que cela puisse sonner – de l'amour ? Elle pensa à son fils, pleurant dans une salle de bains, et à Yuuri, les yeux sans éclat et tout seul à Moscou.

Peut-être qu'ils étaient déjà sur cette voie, se brisant et se se recollant mutuellement d'une façon que leurs fissures s'alignent comme les morceaux cassés d'une poterie réparée avec de l'or, plus belle avec ses imperfections. Elle le voyait dans le mélange habituel de langues, le voyait dans Yuuri qui acceptait le russe dans sa vie et Vitya ravi du japonais qu'il comprenait, le voyait dans le don d'eux mêmes qu'il faisaient pour en apprendre plus sur l'autre.

C'était adorable, vraiment. Elle n'avait pas entendu son fils gloussait comme ça depuis ses premiers pas sur la glace et qu'il ne s'était jamais retourné. Le rire de Yuuri était plus léger, plus dans l'expiration qu'autre chose, mais facilement reconnaissable. De l'autre coté de la porte, Yuuri dit le nom de son fils, dit « Victor », et plus doucement après quelques instants , «  Vitya ».

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'oreilles pour entendre son fils crier le nom de Yuuri, n'avait pas besoin d'yeux pour voir la laideur que le large et lumineux sourire de Vitya, celui qui lui coupa le visage en deux2 et qui n'avait jamais été montré à personne en dehors de la famille. Yuuri murmura quelque chose d'indistinct mais elle savait, comme elle savait que le front dégarni de Victor était sa plus grande honte, que cela illumina un autre sourire sur le visage de son fils. Quelque chose d'aussi laid, sans aucun doute, voir plus. Il n'avait certainement pas hérité cela d' _elle_ . C'était une bonne chose que la vue de Yuuri soit aussi mauvaise que celle de son mari, autrement il se pourrait qu'il soit déjà parti s'il pouvait voir correctement voir Vitya.

Mais, n'empêche que, sourire horrible ou non, la bouleversante douceur de leurs voix lui donnait envie d'aller chercher un prêtre dans la seconde, maudites soient les lois.

 

–

 

Quelques minutes avant que ne sonne minuit, Yuuri se sortit de l’étreinte douloureuse de Vitya.

« Maria Romanovna, pourrais-je vous parler un moment ? » lui demanda-t-il, ses doigt se contorsionnant d'une façon qui ne devrait pas être possible peu importe à quel point il était flexible. Vitya lui avait-il appris comment s'adresser à elle ? Elle supposa qu'il avait si hâte que Yuuri fasse parti de la famille qu'il lui avait probablement appris comment s'adresser à chaque membre de la famille – ce qui n'était pas difficile ,compte tenu du peu de membre qu'elle comptait.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à son fils, qui la fixa comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Pour être honnête, il le savait rarement, à moins que cela eut quelque chose avoir avec le patinage artistique. Là encore, Yuuri n'était pas très différent. Elle se rappelait combien il était enclin à se méprendre sur toutes les actions et intentions de Vitya, à tel point qu'il avait conclu que ce serait une bonne idée de rompre littéralement un jour après que son fils pensait qu'ils venaient de se fiancer.

« Bien sûr. »

Yuuri la précéda dans un silence complet dans la chambre de Vitya et ferma la porte derrière eux. Dans la faible lumière des réverbères, avec seulement eux deux et le rythme discret du tic-tac de l'horloge mural, la neige tombée jetait le plus merveilleux des motifs d'ombres à travers la peau pâle de Yuuri, elle l'observa entre deux respirations, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« Je voulais vous donner ceci » dit-il finalement, tenant avec ses deux mains une enveloppe magnifiquement gaufrée avec des touches d'argent, tenues ensemble avec un ruban bleu. Au milieu, bordé indéniablement d'or, se trouvaient deux anneaux entremêlés3. «  Un cadeau de Nouvel An en avance. »

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? » demanda-elle, même si elle avait le sentiment de déjà connaître la réponse.

« C'est une surprise pour Victor. Je lui ferais savoir à la fin de la saison. Rien n'a encore été décidé, mais je voulais que vous sachiez que je suis très sérieux à ce propos – à son propos. » Il se lécha les lèvres, puis se les mordit. Il est effrayé, réalisa-t-elle, et elle s’émerveilla de sa détermination de passer outre. Il était plus fort que son fils pensait. «  Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé à Barcelone. Je promets de ne plus jamais penser à le quitter, tant qu'il voudra de moi, et j’espère que cela exprime suffisamment ma sincérité » continua-t-il, ayant l'air très nerveux mais aussi d'avoir beaucoup répété. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, vraiment, si c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Et le truc était, qu'elle savait pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Vitya lui avait parlé de l'anxiété et du manque de confiance de Yuuri tellement souvent que c'était à peine une surprise quand tout avait explosé avant le GPF.

Mais elle avait aussi vu combien son fils avait manqué à Yuuri quand il était parti, et avait supporté les divagations de Vitya sur le fait qu'il était la seule personne que Yuuri avait laissé autant se rapprocher de lui. Alors peut-être qu'elle était confortée dans sa certitude que cet homme qui se dressait devant elle, malgré ses peurs lui _disait_ qu'il ne quitterait jamais son fils au lieu de lui demander la permission de rester, était plus que digne du cœur compliqué, très compliqué de Vitya.

« Merci. Je laisse mon fils entre tes mains. »

 

–

Mr et Mme Dmitri Ivanovich Nikiforov

–

Viktor Dmitrievich Nikiforov

Виктор Дмитриевич Никифоров

&

Yūri Katsuki

勝生勇利

 

Requiert formellement votre présence au mariage le

( _Date devant être déterminé mais définitivement avant la prochaine saison)_

Au Yūtopia Katsuki

847-8511 Saga-ken, Hasetsu-shi, 4-1 Yūtopia Katsuki

 

 

_( Victor veut vraiment le célébrer à Hasetsu, mais nous sommes plus que prêt à avoir une cérémonie à St-Pétersbourg aussi, si son grand-père ne pouvait pas faire le voyage jusqu'au Japon.)_

 

Cher Yuuri,

 

Nous serions ravis de venir

 

Affectueusement,

Ta future belle-mère

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Du sarrasin. Plus d'information sur [Wikipédia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kasha/) ( Ndt : le wiki fr est beaucoup moins détaillé, mais le [voilà](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kacha/) quand même )
> 
> 2Je ne peux pas me sortir de la tête la réaction de Victor quand Yuuri lui a dit qu'il n’arrêtait pas. Son visage était hilarant.
> 
> 3Le symbole russe du mariage, fréquent dans les invitations de mariage, si on croit Wikipédia.
> 
> Autres notes : J'ai utilisé google pour traduire le nom de Victor – avec un peu de chance, c'est trop simple pour qu'il y ait une erreur. De plus, la surprise pour Victor que Yuuri a mentionné à la fin est de se marier avant la saison prochaine. C'est à dire peu importe si Yuuri remporte des médailles d’or au cours de cette saison ou de la prochaine ou à n’importe quel GPF. Il ne va pas vraiment pas attendre d'avoir une médaille du GPF.
> 
> Merci à vous, qui êtes des personnes merveilleuses d'être restées jusqu'à maintenant! Je dois à Viaorel un paquet de remerciements pour avoir aider avec les surnoms. Inutile de dire que les erreurs sont les miennes. J'avais vraiment hâte d'écrire les interactions entre le grand père et Yuuri, mais je me suis heurté à un blocage que je ne pouvais pas dépasser. J'espère que cela a quand même fonctionné. J'espère aussi que mon histoire non épistolaire est suffisamment amusante et pas trop discordante après 17,5 chapitres de lettres (et une invitation de mariage lmao).
> 
> Je pense à commencer une nouvelle fic ( probablement un one-shot) sur Yuuri écrivant à la mère de Victor, ce qui fait que cette fic fait désormais partie d'une série, mais je préfère vous avertir que je ne suis pas très doué pour garder des promesses de fics futures.
> 
> Aussi, si quelqu'un aime Yuuri étant un génie, j'ai écrit un court UA où il est lauréat du prix Nobel et où Victor ne parvient en quelque sorte pas à le découvrir avant huit mois.
> 
> Ndt : Je vais faire très originale... merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!^^ C'était la première fois que je traduisais une fic et c'était vraiment chouette ( bien qu'un peu compliqué, par moment, ahaha)  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, un kudos, des cookies ( je prends tout XD) ; à regarder mon profil pour d'autres traductions, à jeter un oeil à mes bookmarks, à venir me parler sur tumblr et/ou ff, si vous avez des suggestions des fics à traduire ( j'en ai déjà plein, mais on a jamais assez : D )
> 
> Concernant les futures fics de la série, je continuerai à les traduire ( avec l'accord de l'auteur) si elles sont écrites.
> 
> A la prochaine !


End file.
